Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style
by pleasedeletemethanks
Summary: The Bleach characters have been captured and forced to answer all your questions! Ask them Anything you want! ANYTHING! YAY! Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 1**

Crystal: Hi un! I'm Crystal-chan and I'm your host person un!

Ichigo: Why are you talking wierd?

Crystal: Cuz I can un!

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Crystal: Anyways, un, this is a show/story thing where you can ask any of the Bleach characters...ANYTHING! DUN DUN DUN!

Tatsuki: HEY! We never agreed to this!

Crystal: Well too bad un! I'm holding all of you hostage! DUN DUN DUN!

Ichigo: Why do you keep saying that!?

Crystal: For the fun of it...un.

Karin: Great. We were abducted by a moron.

Crystal: Really? Who?

Kon: WTF! You ARE a moron!

Crystal: Hey! Are you talking about me?

Everyone: YES!

Crystal: Oh...un.

Renji: Great. She's started that again.

Crystal: -looks confused- I like kittens too Renji, but nows NOT the time to talk about them un! I'm TRYING to host a show here!

Chad: Could we end this now?

Crystal: Hehehehheheheheheheheheheheheheheh...CHAD!

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Chads a funky name. No offense peoples, its just there's Ichigo and Rukia and Tatsuki, you know, like all these Japanese names. Then outta no where theres Chad. I know its not his real name, but still. It's like on Naruto theres a Dan.

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Ok, well my peeps, you need to send questions in reviews! Or else...I can't make more chapters! DUN DUN DUN!...Anyways, you can ask the Bleach characters anything! ANYTHING! Come on, you know you want to un! DUN DUN DUN!

Uryuu: Was that really needed?

Crystal: YES! Anyways SEND IN QUESTIONS! BYE PEOPLES!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 2**

Crystal: HIIIIIII!!!

Everyone: -silence-

Crystal: HEY! WHY'S EVERYONE SO QUIET?

Ichigo: Why are you screaming?

Crystal: I'M NOT SCREAMING! I'M JUST HYPER!

Ichigo: Great

Crystal: OK! I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE OUR SPECIAL GUEST, DEIDARA! YAY!

Deidara: Hi un!

Everyone: O.O

Tatsuki: Great! Another one who talks like that!

Crystal: YAY! HE'S JUST SO CUTE! -glomps Deidara-

Deidara: Uhh shouldn't I start reading now?

Crystal: OK!

Deidara:_ichigo do you realize that it's urahara's fault you have an inner hollow. _

_**From: bleachrules1314 **_

Ichigo: Maybe

Crystal: IS THAT THE BEST ANSWER YOU HAVE?

Ichigo: Maybe _'note to self, kill Urahara later'_

Crystal: RETARD!

Deidara: _Very funny intro! LOL, I'm still laughing a bit... Phew, so... Questions for the Bleach casts... Eh, can't think of any. Sorry Crystal! But I'll come back next time to read! _

_**From: Edge-Keen Blade **_

Crystal: IT'S OK! THANKS FOR READING THOUGH! I LOVE MAKING PEOPLE LAUGH!

Deidara:_'ELLO!! ITS PANDA HERE BET YOU DIDNT KNOW THAT CRYSTAL! ANYWHO CHADDY BOY DO YOU WEAR PINK SHIRTS AND DO PEOPLES GO UP TO YOU AT TIMES AND SAY 'HEHE CHAD' OR 'HEHE MOO'? OK WELL CYA! MEOW :3 __**From: gaara-girl003 **_

Crystal: HI PANDA! PANDA IS MY BFF! OR AS MY NEECHAN WOULD SAY "BBF"!

Chad: I wear pink shirts, and I was wondering why people would come up and say that to me. Never heard the "Moo" one though.

Crystal: OK PEOPLE THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN THOSE QUESTIONS, K? I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER! AH-BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style **

**Chapter: 3**

Crystal: Hi people! Crystal is back for as long as she can! It gotted taked off before because its in umm...whateve the freak style this is but thats ok! I'm back and I have informed all of the peoples that reviewed to this story! Chapters 1 and 2 are the same, just so you know.

Ichigo: Lets just get started! Your so annoying, like Kon!

Crystal: HEY THAT WAS MEAN!

Kon: YEAH IT WAS! I'M NOT LIKE HER!

Crystal: STFU KON! -rips him to shreads-

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: OK, well, lets start! Here's todays special guest! Theo! He's a moon person bunny thing from Dark Cloud! I took over the Dark Cloud's moon people just like I took over the Sound Village in Naruto!

Theo: I'm just getting started cuz I hate you all.

Crystal: LOVE YOU TOO THEO!

Theo: _Hello Bleach lab rats! I do have a query to make...Ichigo, do you always need to be the hero who rushed at a damselle in distress? I mean, every arc/movie so far has been Ichigo rushing into an unknown World, facing dangerous new beings, to save a girl...do you ever get tired? __**From: ERDG-Fiji **_

Ichigo: Hey, I'm the main character, I'm supposed to get all the girls.

Crystal: Query is a funky word and I don't know what it means.

Karin: OK, this lady is REALLY stupid.

Crystal: HEY!

Theo: _Ichigo/rukia do you love one another? Uryuu is it true you have a crush on Orihime? _

_**From: LithiumRukia **_

Rukia: NO!

Ichigo: NO WAY! I don't know why I saved her from the soul society!

Uryuu: No, she is only a comrade.

Crystal: Woah thats a funky word to. Camrade...it doesn't look like its spelled right. Weird.

Theo: _hi! so um...is Kenpachi there? HE AWESOME! MEH LOVE KENPACHI! _

_**From: Shrimps of Mass Destruction **_

Crystal: OMFG I KNOW YOU FROM AMA NARUTO STYLE! HI!!!!!!

Kenpachi: Since she's spacing out, yes I'm here.

Yachiru: Yeah! You bet Kenny's here!

Theo: _lol! i like that line: Ichigo: Why are you screaming? Crystal: I'M NOT SCREAMING! I'M JUST HYPER! Cracked me up ,man! Good work Crystal! __**From: Edge-Keen Blade **_

Crystal: Hi person! Thanks! This stuff comes to me randomly, but unfortunatly this one isn't that funny..:(

Theo: _hey ichigo did you know that there are people that think you and your inner hollow would make a good couple and sorry if this is disturbing news __**From: bleachrules1314 **_

Ichigo: DAMN IT THAT IS DISTURBING NEWS! THANKS A LOT!

Crystal: HAHAHAHA! SUCKS TO BE YOU ICHIGO!

Ichigo: STFU CRYSTAL!

Crystal: DON'T MAKE ME GO ALL TAE BO STYLE ON YOU!

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Anyways Sorry that it got took off, hopefully you keep reading, and sorry its short and not that funny! It will get better! Just like AMA Naruto Style did! OK, well please review my friends! Next special guest will be...either Kyon-Kyon or Yuki-kun from Fruits Basket! ROCK OUT Y'ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 4**

Crystal: OMFG! HI! I'M SO HAPPY! We have eight reviews on the first day we submitted it Theo!

Theo: I'm gonna trade this life for furtune and fame, I'd even cut my hair and change my name cuz we all just wanna be big rock stars...

Crystal: THEO!

Theo: -takes out earphones- What?

Crystal: HEY! Is that MY MP3 player!?

Theo: No, cuz you don't have one.

Crystal: ...Tuche

Ichigo: I'm scared to ask, but just WHO'S MP3 player is it?

Theo: Well, Crystal wanted me to get one of her favorite characters from Fruits Basket here, so I stole someone's MP3 Player.

Crystal: OMFG THAT WAS SO NICE OF YOU THEO! Who's is it?

Theo: It says...Yuki Sohma. I'm sure he'll be coming soon. I stole it hours ago.

Crystal: YES! YUKI-KUN'S COMING HERE!

-Door opens randomly-

Ayame: HELLO CRYSTAL-CHAN!

Crystal: Oh great. I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS YUKI'S!

Theo: It is.

Crystal: Then why the freak are you here Ayame!?

Ayame: You are blessed by my awesome presence today because my little brother lost his MP3 player!

Crystal: AWW CRAP! OF COURSE WE WANTED YUKI BUT WE GOT HIS BROTHER INSTEAD!

Theo: Hey, I only took the MP3 player. Wasn't my fault we got that...transvestite over there.

Ayame: Transvestite? Sorry but you are looking for the less popular and less awesome Ritsu.

Ichigo: Well, someones a little full of themselves today.

Ayame: Well..

Crystal: OK STOP! We'll let you read the questions then Ayame!

Ayame: YAY!

Crystal:...ok then...lets just start so the scary dude can leave -mumbles- so close to getting Yuki-kun.

Ayame: _um...Crystal-chan...WHEN THE HELL DID PANDA REVIEW!?!?! Anywho...hm...questionio...ok for all the peoples...get ready...you ready...here it is...what is your favorite color?? opfg! best question ever!! lol! well Cya! Meow :3 __**From: gaara-girl003 **_

Yachiru: PINK!

Ichigo: Orange, cuz i'm just cool like that.

Crystal: Yup! No one will guess that everyones saying thier hair color!

Karin: Black

Tatsuki: Black

Yuzu: Pink

Rukia: Blue

Crystal: DAMN YOU YUZU AND RUKIA! STOP BIENG DIFFERENT!

Ayame:_'Ello Crystal-chan! and everyone else! Well lets see questionio, questionio...hm...um...for everyone, including Crystal-chan, whats your fav band?? ok Panda couldnt think of anything ok and thats the best Panda could come up with! Well cya round! Meow :3 __**From: gaara-girl003 **_

Crystal: WHAT THE FREAK! Panda reviewed twice! Cho'well, i LOVE Nickelback!

Theo: Me too! I mean, they suck

Crystal: WAAAA U SO MEAN THEO!

Ichigo: MCR and Linkin Park rule

Karin: Green Day

Yachiru: ACDC ALL THE WAY!

Everyone: -stares at Yachiru-

Yachiru: I mean...LOOK! Pretty Bunnies!

Ayame: Wow! You people are crazy!

Crystal: Just shut up and read the questions!

Ayame: YOUR SO MEAN CRYSTAL!

Crystal: READ. THE FREAKIN. QUESTIONS.

-Ayame runs to the emo corner and cries, then comes back and reads the questions-

Ayame: _lol too bad it was taken off--but now the story's back! XD Crystal: HAHAHAHA! SUCKS TO BE YOU ICHIGO! One of my friends says that everytime something "bad" happens to me. XD Oh yeah, thanx fer notifying me about ur story! __**From: Edge-Keen Blade **_

Crystal: LOL I say it a lot too! My friends get mad at me a lot for it! No problem for telling you, you reviewed so it was the least I could do!

Ayame: _Hey...This is Keran Jaxsom...well sorta smirks anyways here's my question Ichigo it's for you! ADMIT IT YOUR IN LOVE WITH ZARAKI! __**From: Keran N. Moon **_

Crystal: HAHAHAHA ICHIGO YOUR INLOVE WITH ZARAKI! HAHAHAHA! Hey wait a minute, whos Zaraki?

Kenpachi: That my last name

Crystal: Oh...HAHAHAHAHA ICHIGO YOUR IN LOVE WITH KENNY!

Yachiru: What? Kenny has a boyfriend?

Crystal: Yup! Your gonna have another Daddy Yachiru!

Yachiru: I am?

Crystal: You bet!

-Ichigo and Kenpachi plot ways to torture Crystal-

Ichigo: HEY I NEVER YELLED AT YOU FOR TEASING ME CRYSTAL!

Theo: You never answered the question either.

Ichigo: Isn't it obvious! I'M NOT GAY!

Crystal: OK then. If your so sure about that let's take a test shall we!

Ichigo: Fine!

Crystal: OK, just say "I'm a man" after every sentence I say! OK?

Ichigo: I have a bed feeling about this...but fine.

Crystal: You like to boss people around

Ichigo: I'm a man

Crystal: You like to eat cake

Theo: _what the freak! shes really distorting this_

Ichigo: I'm a man

Crystal: You go to the bar everyday

Ichigo: I'm a minor I don't drink...

Crystal: JUST GO ALONG WITH IT!

Ichigo: Fine! I'm a man

Crystal: You meet a pretty girl and ask her on a date

Ichigo: I'm a man

Crystal: You take her home and ...you eat more cake

Ichigo: ...I'm a man

Crystal: Uhh...hows it go...howbout' you sleep with her

Ichigo: I'm a man

Crystal: She leans over towards you and whispers something in your ear

Ichigo: I'm a man

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ichigo: WTFREAK?!

Crystal: HAHAHAHAHA! She told you she was a man! That means your gay!

Ichigo: OH IM REALLY GONNA GET YOU BACK!

Crystal: HA! I'd like to see you try! Keep going Ayame!

Ayame: _ZOMG! ZOMG! MY LAPTOP IS BEING SLOW! Anyways HI! -glomps Kenpachi- I LOVE YOU! Anyways...um...COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! __**From: Shrimps of Mass Destruction **_

Everyone: YAY COOKIES!

Ayame: _Hello! How are you? I love your fanfic!! lol Well, I have some questions! To Rukia Question: Rukia, everytime you're in Ichigo's closet, the door is completely closed. Don't you have to breath all night there? O.o - Thatha To: Captain Ichimaru Question: Looks like you're in love with Matsumoto, so why don't you come back to Seireitei for her? - Thatha To: Captain Ukitake Question: Captain Ukitake, could you please make me some candy? xD - Thatha To Byakuya-sama Question: Byakuya-sama, don't you mind seeing Ichigo be so mean to your sister every time he sees her? Why don't you do something about it? PS: You're my favorite captain! With all do respect Could you please please please please give me a hug or send me a kiss? ) - Thatha To Rukia (again o/) Comment: Rukia, I love your draws! They're so cute! Could you please draw something for me? - Thatha __**From: ThathaLazarini **_

Rukia: There's like space in the doors so I can breath perfectly and sure I'll draw you something. -draws kitties and cake, then signs it and sends it to person-

Gin: ...Because i'm just awesome

Crystal: WHY DOES EVERYONE USE MY LINE!?!?!?!

Jushiro: ...

Crystal: Man, are we going Panda style and not answer the questions or answer them with one word?

Theo: That made no sense

Crystal: I DON'T PAY YOU TO INSULT ME!

Theo: You don't pay me at all.

Crystal: Oh. Carry on then

Byakuya: I sentenced her to death...and you think I mind Ichigo insulting her. And NO, fangirls scare me

Ayame: _sorry about disturbing you Ichigo, just avoid reading any Bleach Fanfictions by Narutoblacmail she is a major hardcore yaoi fangirl __**From: bleachrules1314 **_

Ichigo: Damn Yaoi fangirls!

Crystal: Hey! I'm a yaoi fangirl...not a hardcore one though...

Ichigo: Well damn you!

Crystal: WAAAAAA!!!! -cries in the emo corner-

Tatsuki: NICE! You made her cry!

Ichigo: She's freakin' emo! She doesn't cry!

Crystal: I'M NOT EMO! Me and Panda call it the emo corner when your sad and go cry in a corner! And Goth's don't cry! Emo's do!

Everyone: O.O

Ayame: _Okay, Uryuu I have a VERY important question to ask you...fangirls all over the world have been dieing to know this. Are you or are you not an...EMO? (I hope you are cause emo boys are smexy) __**From: LithiumRukia**_

Uryuu: I'm NOT emo. Whats up with you people and emo?

Crystal: OMFG REVIEWS ARE ALL GONE!!!

Ayame: I better get back! People will get worried! Bye Crystal-chan!

Crystal: O.O

Theo: Hey, he forgot Yuki's MP3 player. Oh well. Mine now.

Crystal: OK well thanks for reviewing my friends! Keep reading and reviewing please! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 5**

Crystal: Hello my friends! I'm still happy! Six reviews and I got them all in the middle of the night/morning! YAY! I don't normally update this fast, but since I'm off school and got SO many reviews during the middle of the night, I thought I'd update! OK Theo! Who's our special guest?!

Theo: Yeah Samba! It's awesome! It's black and it has LOADS of Nickelback songs on it! Yuki never came to get it, and his scary brother never took it back, so it's mine now!

Crystal: THEO!

Theo: I'll call you back Samba. Crystal is yelling at me. She must have started that show again. Yeah, I told you about it. People ask random questions...

Crystal: THEO!

Theo: Yeah, call you back later. Bye Samba. -hangs up Cell Phone- WHAT THE FREAK DO YOU WANT!?

Crystal: Cake

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Anyways, Where'd you get that cell phone?

Theo: I stole it so you could get another special guest.

Crystal: Whose is it?

Theo: I dunno.

Crystal: Well...let's think. FMA people don't have cell phones, neither do Inuyasha or Naruto or One Piece or DBZ...i think. Not sure 'bout DBZ. That would be cool if it was 18's! OK well anyways it can't be the Bleach peoples because they are right here, and that means it's gotta be from a Fruits Basket person because tjhey had MP3 players so they must have cell phones!

Theo: Uhh...I looked at the cell phone's calendar and crap like that while you were trying to be smart and it says stuff like "I love Kyo-kun!" "Kyo-kun's Bday!" "Me and Kyo kuns anniversary!"

Crystal: CRAP! That means it's either Tohru's, which is very unlikely that she has a cell phone, or...

Kagura: -busts through the door and peices of it go flying all over the place- I'M HERE CRYSTAL-CHAN! NOW GIMME MY CELL PHONE!

Crystal: ...Kagura.

Theo: DAMN IT! NOW WE HAVE TO REPLACE THAT DOOR!

Crystal: Kagura, just read these freakin' questions, then you can have your cell-phone. You remind me of Ayame, she forced Kouga into engagement. I hate Ayame.

Kagura:...But Ayame's a boy. Who's Kouga?

Crystal: NO! Not the Ayame that was here yesterday, the Ayame off of Inuyasha!

Kagura: Oh

Crystal: HAHAHAHA! That really funny though! I just realized that both Inuyasha and Fruits Basket have an Ayame, Kagura, and Rin! I think thats it though...

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: OK! JUST READ THE FREAKIN' QUESTIONS CUZ I KNOW I'M HYPER!

Everyone: O.O...again

Kagura: _LALALALALALALALALA HELLO!! WHAT UP?? EVERYONE: WHO IS YOUR FAV. BAND? __**From: Shrimps of Mass Destruction**_

Crystal: Havn't we answered this question before? Oh well!

Ichigo: MCR and Linkin Park rule

Karin: Green Day

Yachiru: ACDC ALL THE WAY!

Everyone: -stares at Yachiru-

Yachiru: I mean...LOOK! Pretty Bunnies!

Kagura: Ayame warned me that you people are scary! He was right...for once!

Crystal: READ THE QUESTIONS!

Kagura: _Lol, this is freakin' hilarious. So... this is a question to... Ichigo's Hollow! xD Are you in love with King? O.o And is it true that you like the color yellow? __**From: txgirl123 **_

Hollow Ichigo Dude: ...OK, No to the first one...and I'll say yes to the second one just to humor you all.

Theo: What...the freak? "Hollow Ichigo Dude"

Crystal: Well Sorry! What else was I supposed to call him!?

Hollow Ichigo Dude: Your talking about me like I'm not here!

Crystal: JUST KEEP READING KAGURA! Oh and thanks person! I try to make it funny!

Kagura: _Nanao, which book is it that you always carry? _

_**From: Wing Omega **_

Nanao:...It depends on what you want to think.

Crystal: So...does that mean its like fill in the blank?

Nanao: Yes Crystal, it is.

Crystal: COOL! So is it like, the Shinigami Rule book, or is it your Zanpakutou in disguise?

Nanao: Whatever you want to think.

Crystal: ...

Kagura: _oh, hi, I have a question! And its really good to! ok, here it is... Ichigo, if you HAD to, who would you go an a date with? p.s HAS TO BE A GIRL! (or if your gay, than i really cant say anything can i? YOU BETTER NOT BE GAY!) __**From: Sierra77 **_

Ichigo: If I had to...Rukia.

Crystal: I like cake too!

Everyone: O.O

Karin: You know, if you make this TOO random nobody will read it.

Crystal: NOOOO!!!! I NEED reviewers! OK! I'll try to stop being random, but ITS HARD!

Kagura: _I have a question for Shiro-chan. I mean for Captain Hitsugaya, sorry. Anyway, do you like Momo or Karin better. And when I say like, I mean likelike. And you must pick one. That means no saying 'Neither one'. __**From: annabell10 **_

Toushiro: ...Momo

Crystal: I...WAIT! Can't...say...anything...random...so...hard...not to!

Kagura: _OmgOmgOmg!?!? xD This is awesome! The Great KyuuDobe has some questions, if you's alright with you:3 Okay Okay. Well, I only have three questions. 1.) Ichigo, do you have feelings for Grimmjow!? 2.)Hisagi...ARE YOU SINGLE!? __**From: KyuuDobe **_

Crystal: HI! YOU CAN ASK QUESTIONS! I LIKE QUESTIONS!

Ichigo: WHAT THE FREAK NO! Whats up with people thinking i'm gay!?

Crystal: Hisagi isn't here right now, I'm sorry

Theo: What the freak but...

Crystal: NOT HERE! I got hungry.

Everyone: O.O -backs away slowly-

Kagura: _lol! I have a question: Does Ikkaku have feelings for Yumichika? _

_**From: ParadoxChild23 **_

Ikkaku: Hell no, I'm not like Ichigo and sleep with every guy I see.

Ichigo: I'M NOT GAY! -beats up Ikkaku-

Crystal: Heheheh Ikkaku is a funky word!

Karin: Have you forgotten what I said about being too random?

Crystal: Maybe.

Theo: OK, I think now is a good time to end this before Crystal eats Karin too.

Kagura: I WANT MY KYON-KYON CELL PHONE BACK! -takes cell phone from Theo-

Crystal: GOOD NOW YOU CAN LEAVE!

Kagura: NO I CAN'T!

Crystal: WHY NOT!?

Kagura: I DON'T HAVE A RIDE HOME!

Theo: STOP YELLING!

Kagura: We wern't yelling!

Crystal: Yeah! you were the one yelling Theo!

Theo: O.O

Crystal: OH MAN! Look at how long this chapter got! Four Pages! I don't like to make them too long because I HATE long ask chapters! They're boring to read!

Karin: 'Specially when they're random

Crystal: OK SHUTUP KARIN! If I get more then five reviews tonight or tomorrow I'll update really soon! But just make sure you review! And let me know if your on Karin's side and think this story is too random, or if your on my side and think its fine the way it is! BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 6**

Crystal: 'ELLO MATES! I'M HYPER!

Renji: Great to know.

Crystal: OMFG! RENJI'S SECOND LINE IN THIS STORY AND HE'S STILL TALKING ABOUT KITTENS!

Everyone: O.O

Renji: I DIDN'T SAY FREAKIN' ANYTHING ABOUT CATS!

Crystal: ...

Theo: Oh nice one, make her cry

Renji: What the!? I didn't make her cry...

Crystal: WAAAAA! RENJI'S BEING MEAN TO ME THEO! -runs off stage to..go to a random place-

Tatsuki: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Yachiru: Why were you so mean to Crystal-chan!?

Karin: She's freakin' random, but that was still mean!

Ichigo: That was low Renji, really low

Renji: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

-Crystal walks back in with 18 from DBZ-

Renji: Oh, now that I've been yelled at by random people you come back!

Crystal: I'm over it.

Renji: O.O

Crystal: OH! AND HERE'S OUR NEXT SPECIAL GUEST, ANDROID 18 FROM DRAGON BALL Z!

A.18: Hey.

Theo: Woah! I didn't have to steal anything to get your special guest this time!

Crystal: I know! But me and Eighteen-Chan go WAY back!

A.18: Yeah, me and Crystal-Chan are good friends. Of Course I'd host this show for her!

Crystal: YES! OOC-NESS ROCKS!

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Chenyways Lets start! YAY!

A.18: _Ichigo i have at least 5 Yaoi fangirls as friends and I kinda like one Yaoi pairing and don't insult mI have to deal with an annoying couson for the next few days and I'm in a bad mood. Oh and Hichigo (Hollow Ichigo) whats your favorite anime and It can't be Bleach. _

_**From: bleachrules1314 **_

Theo: HA! It's Hichigo, not "Hollow Ichigo Dude"

Crystal: HOLLOW ICHIGO DUDE SOUNDS WAY COOLER SO WE'RE USING IT!

HollowIchigoDude: Hey, Don't I get a say in this?

CrystalTheo: NO!

HollowIchigoDude: Fine. Naruto cuz Sasori and Itachi rule

Crystal: Deidara's cooler the Itachi

A.18: _I'M ON YOUR SIDE!RANDOMESS IS AWESOME, I LIVE OFF OF RANDOMESS! YAY! -hands out cake and root beer- BYEZ!__** From: Shrimps of Mass Destruction **_

Crystal: IN YOUR FACE KARIN! RANDOMNESS RULES! OMFG YAY CAKE!

A.18: _WHAT? thisa story is AWESOME not random!! anywho, thankx for answering my question!! Just the answer that i wanted to!! Now, i hace another one!! Actually i have two... :clears throat: HIYA EVERYONE!! how r u on this fine day!? anywho lets get one with these questions!! Ishida, is it true you like Orihime? Renji, do you think Ichgo and Ruka make a great couple!! __**From: Sierra77 **_

Crystal: THANKS PERSON! KARIN IS GOING DOWN!

Uryuu: No. Why does everyone keep asking me that?

Ichigo: At least they don't keep calling you gay

Renji:...sure.

Crystal: He's not jealous or anything, cuz he's gay.

Renji: OK IF YOUR GONNA START...

Crystal: -sniffle-

Renji:...

A.18: _ok ichigo i can answer your question about the grimmjow thing it's because there are so many pic's of you and him but anywho this is another yoai question if you had to chose between gin or chad who would it be and i know you not gay because im a fan but my sister told me too _

_**From: bleachfangirl162 **_

Ichigo: Stupid Pictures. And I guess since you know I'm not gay I'll answer...

Crystal: We would've forced him to answer anyways...

Ichigo: I'd pick Chad. He's closer to my age

A.18:_this is funny. i can see them answring these questions in my head (no i didn't escape from a mental instit.) o btw kyuudobe had three ques but u only asked two... ok my question is for uryuu and one for byakuya i know ur good with aim and stuff being a quincy but where and who did u learn to sew? o and Byakuya will u ever get married again?(if so just so u know i'm available for u) lol __**From: rallybabe89 **_

Crystal: LOL! My dad was watching Law and Order and this guy was like "Was there voices in your head telling you to kill that guy" and the killer dude was like "Yes" and the other guy was like "Only crazy people have voices in their heads!"

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: I almost fell out of my chair laughing! Oh and I was thinking that same thing with like the number of questions, but I didn't want to say anything.

Uryuu: TV.

Byakuya: No

Crystal: YES! ONE WORD ANSWERS RULE!

A.18:_Randomness rocks, Crystal-san, so don't stop being random!! Anyways, I have a question for Ichigo. (Ok, let's just pretend that Hisana is alive, and seeing that she looks so much like Rukia...You guys know what I'm getting at, right?) What if one day, you are making out with someone who looks A LOT like Rukia, and you found out that it's Hisana because hey! All of a sudden, Byakuya and someone else who looks like Rukia too (only this time you're very very sure that THAT is the real Rukia) are watching you!! And you didn't even notice them before then! What would you do? ) __**From: Amberle Snowdrift **_

Ichigo: I'd get the hell away from there as fast as I can

Crystal: LOL thats what I'd do too, cept I wouldn't have that problem cuz I'm not in Bleach and I'm not gay/Les. I don't have anything against gay/les people though! In fact I know a gay guy and he's really nice! Yeah..I'm just gonna stop talking.

A.18:_Cool! My name was in a fanfic! Wow, that was random... ;3 anyways, next question! This is directed to everyone! What... do you do on the weekends? Off from hunting hollows too people. __**From: txgirl123 **_

Crystal: I eat cake.

Theo: What the duece, you don't even HAVE any cake

Crystal: I know -sob- its so sad!

Ichigo: I sleep and watch TV

Uryuu: I sew

Rukia: I have tons of boys asking me out, so I go on dates a lot.

Tatsuki: Martial Arts!

Karin: I torture my ememys

Yuzu: I always take care of my family

A.18: _Moshi Moshi Crystal-chan! and random people that Panda doesnt care about! jking jk! Anywho Neechan says that DBZ has cellphones...so IN YOUR FACE CRYSTAL-CHAN! jking jk! lol anywho questionio...questionio...um...for everyone even Crystal-chan whats your favorite holiday!?!? lol Panda still has the best questions ever! Well Cya! Meow :3 __**From: gaara-girl003 **_

Crystal: I LIKE CHRISTMAS AND THANKSGIVING! What!? 18 Why didn't you tell me you had a phone?

A.18: I dunno.

Ichigo: Christmas

Orihime: Easter

Tatsuki: Christmas

Yuzu: Thanksgiving

Karin: Christmas

A.18: _Ok here is a question! Ichigo Who would you go on a date with Uryuu or Chad and...ADMIT IT YOUR IN LOVE WITH HICHIGO (Hollow Ichigo) grins like a chesire cat then disappears in a puff of smoke __**From: Keran N. Moon **_

Ichigo: I'M NOT GAY! AND I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HICHIGO!

Crystal: Hollow Ichigo Dude!

Ichigo: WHATEVER! And if I had to choose one I'd choose Chad

Crystal: OMFG WE RAN OUT OF QUESTIONS!

A.18: I better get back

Crystal: OK BYE 18-CHAN!

A.18: Bye Crystal-Chan

Crystal: Well thanks people! Please keep reviewing! See you next time! Bye people!

Theo: **Stupid Boy, you can't fence that in you stupid boy! It's like holding back the wind!**

Crystal: Great, Theo's singing again. Save me from his singing by sending in your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 7**

Crystal: Hi! Peoples! Hi!

Theo: She broke my MP3 Player

Crystal: Thats cuz he was getting annoying. I betcha other people wanted you to stop too!

Theo: Your so hurtful!

Crystal: OK...todays special guest is...

Theo: YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! I'M LEAVING!

Crystal: FINE!

-Theo leaves-

Crystal: So...whos todays special guest again?

Tatsuki: You don't have one, Theo normally finds one.

Crystal: CRAP! Oh well! I can find one too!

-silence-

Ichigo: You have NO idea who your getting do you?

Crystal:...No. RENJI-KUN CAN HELP THOUGH!

Renji: Yeah..HEY WAIT! I DON'T WANNA HELP!

Crystal: You owe me Renji-kun!

Renji: I'm NOT helping.

Crystal: YES YOU ARE! OR I'LL...

Renji: Or you'll what?

Crystal: I'll bring out the blackmail that even made Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands do my biding!

Everyone: O.O

Renji: Yeah, like you have something on me!

Crystal: -holds out picture to show Renji-

Renji: ...fine. I'll help you. But I'm REALLY scared to know how you got that.

Crystal: I have my sources!

Everyone: O.O...again

Crystal: OK, I was thinking like Will Smith, or we could get Orlando Bloom but I don't know if I spelled that right cuz its like a REALLY big word, or we could get...

Renji: Stop! You can't GET any of those people. Maybe Theo could, but I CAN'T!

Crystal: FINE! Who CAN we get then!?

Renji: Uhh...how 'bout that Sesshomaru dude

Crystal: NO! No one likes him!

Renji: I'm done with this!

Crystal: NO! RENJI-KUN YOU HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING THEO DID WHILE HE WAS HERE!

Renji: Well I have NO ideas for the guest!

Crystal: ...HOW ABOUT PANDA!?

Renji:...-sigh- sure.

Crystal: YAY! -calls Panda, and Panda comes randomly-

Panda: HI PEOPLES! PANDA HERE NOW! MEOW :3

Crystal: YAY! HI PANDA-CHAN!

Panda: HI CRYSTAL-CHAN! MEOW :3

Renji: -shoves reviews in Panda's face- Here, just start reading.

Panda: YAY! PANDA GOT QUESTIONS! MEOW :3

Crystal: YAY!

Everyone: O. M. F. G.

Panda: _All Characters right? Ok... Yumichika,Ikkaku, tell me how much you care for each other. Rukia, tell me, have you ANY memory of Hisana? Yachiru, What does your sword do? _

_**From: Tsukikkage234 **_

YumichikaIkkaku: O.O

Rukia: A few here and there. Not many

Yachiru: Hi! I dunno what my sword does...

Crystal: You don't know?

Yachiru: NOPE!

Kenpachi: It's not that she doesn't know, she just doesn't remember

Crystal: O.O

Panda: _ok yes stupid picture's i got two more question's renji why do you have tattoo's on your head and my friend says your hott renji but ichigo why do you never smile . _

_**From: bleachfangirl162 **_

Renji: Cuz tattoo's are awesome.

Crystal: EVERYONE KNOWS THAT RENJI-KUN IS HOTT!

Ichigo: Smile's hurt. Trust me

Panda:_THEO STOP SINGING! hi again!! yeah its me...so lets get in with the question... everyone(including crystal) who would you rather have killed off...Byakuya or Renji? BYE!! p.s ICHIGO I LOVE YOU!!__**From: Sierra77 **_

Crystal: THANK YOU! HE WAS GETTING ANNOYING! BYAKUYA SHOULD GET KILLED OFF CUZ I LOVE RENJI-KUN!

Ichigo: Uhh...thanks, and I hope Renji dies. He's annoying.

Yachiru: BYAKUYA CUZ RENJI KUNS FUN TO ANNOY!

Panda: I LIKE OREO ICE CREAM! MEOW :3

Everyone: -stares at Panda-

Panda: Sorry... MEOW :3

Crystal: GAWSH YOU DON'T HAVE TO STARE AT HER CUZ SHE LIKES OREO ICE CREAM! I LIKE CAKE! OMFG THAT REMINDS ME! PANDA OPEN THAT REVIEW QUESTION THING! IT SMELLS LIKE CAKE! -points at review-

Panda: _WHATS THEO SINGING? I NO GET IT! -sobs in a corner- ...OK I'M OVER IT!1 ZOMFL! -gives out more cake- I'M THE CAKER GIVER OUTER PERSON! _

_**From: Shrimps of Mass Destruction **_

Crystal: YES! I WAS RIGHT CAKE!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Oh and Theo was singing Stupid Boy by Keith Urban! I love that song but Theo can't sing worth crap!

Panda: _randomness is life. ok rukia i have a question for u. if your a noble and so damn rich and stuff why are u living in ichigo's closet? i mean seriously can't u like rent a apt or get a hotel room or something? and Byakuya don't give up on love. O and wut type of brother are you that u allow ur sis to live in some (cute) but orange-haired human? Shesh shame on u. LOL _

_**From: rallybabe89 **_

Rukia: I din't have any money with me, so I figured I could just live in Ichigo's closet then ask my brother for money.

Byakuya: And awesome one

Crystal: LOL yeah totally

Byakuya: -glares at Crystal-

Crystal: Sorry

Panda: CRYSTAL-CHAN! MEOW :3

Crystal: NANI!?!?!?!?!

Panda: O.O...MEOW :3

Crystal: Sorry I just realized that we spent to whole pages trying to figure out who was gonna be our specail guest! Continue Panda-chan!

Panda: The next questions mine! MEOW :3

Crystal: Read it anyways!

Panda: _Moshi Moshi again Crystal-chan! and random people! Well hopefully everyone had a cool Thanksgiving! Panda hates turkey! Well anywho...Panda has a questionio for Chad, How are you so tall? Like do you take anything to be really tall or is it just the way you were born?? Lol what a sad questionio! Well cya Crystal-chan! and random people! Meow :3 _

_**From: gaara-girl003 **_

Chad: I'm just awesome

Panda: Oh...MEOW :3

Renji: Man, this is a REALLY great chapter _-note to self, never have Panda as a guest again-_

Panda: _Hi peoplez!Ok so I have a few questions. 1)Do you all like pudding?I love it! 2)Ichigo/Rukia WHY THE HELL DON'T ONE OF YOU MAKE A DAMN MOVE ALREADY?!? 3)Ichigo,how do you control your hollow so well for the mose part anyways.?Just wondering so I can...um...nevermind why... Ok I think that's it for now!For now...Byez peeps!- Lurve you all, -AnimeROL. __**From: AnimeROL **_

Crystal: I don't like pudding, it scares me...sorry

Ichigo: 1) sure, 2) I'm too awesome, 3) I'm still too awesome

Crystal: The real answer to number 2 is that he's gay

Ichigo: I HATE YOU CRYSTAL!

Panda: HEY! DON'T DISS CRYSTAL-CHAN MEOW :3! -attacks Ichigo-

Rukia: Uhh...cuz...OK I have no good reason

Crystal: -Whispers- besides the fact that Ichigo's gay

Panda: _I like Hichigo Shirosaki more than hollow ichigo dude. Here's my question, Ichigo, Hichigo what would you do if about 100 yaoi fangirls saw you two. _

_**From: bleachrules1314 **_

Crystal: AWW MAN! CUZ A REVIEWER SAID IT I'LL START PUTTING HICHIGO, BUT I STILL LIKE HOLLOW ICHIGO DUDE BETTER!

Ichigo: I'd probably get out of there as fast as I can cuz yaoi fangirls scare me

Hichigo: Me too

Crystal: HEY WAIT A MINUTE! ICHIGO DIDN'T PANDA ATTACK YOU!?

Ichigo: Maybe

Panda: PANDA ATTACK YOU AGAIN MEOW :3! -attacks Ichigo-

Crystal: HAHA stupid Ichigo! Hey, we only have one question left!

Panda: PANDA TOOK HIM OUT MEOW :3!

Crystal: YAY! Now let's read the last question!

Panda: _Okay!! I'm back! Yay. I noticed that you..I think ate..Hisagi..which made me kinda cry..I realized that I had a question missing from my last one. And seeing as it was for Hisagi..and you ATE him. -Sob.- I have to make it for someone else. OHOH. Is Grimmy there? It's fer him. Grimmjow, dear. If I gave you $20, will you make out with Ichigo? --Love KyuuDobe. _

_**From: KyuuDobe **_

Crystal: I'm sorry person! I was REALLY hungry! I started singing the "I'm not hungry" song, but Theo told me to stop singing, so I got hungry again, and he was standing right next to me...so I ate him when Theo wasn't looking.

Everyone: W. T. F.

Crystal: SORRY! If you want I'll ask Panda-chan to bring him back to life with Tobi, but I think that she needs him for Kagome and Kikyo right now, so I can get Tobi ASAP!

Panda: WHY CAN'T YOU USE AWESOME-SCYTHE MEOW :3!?

Crystal: I lost him...somewhere...in the AMA: Naruto Studio.

Panda: Nice Crystal-chan, nice MEOW :3

Grimmjow: I dunno...I'd do it for the $20, but I don't want all the yaoi fangirls reading this/here to like go crazy and start attacking. 'Specially Crystal and Panda.

Crystal: HEY, i wouldn't go crazy or anything like that. I would only if it was a couple I like...which isn't very many. My fav Bleach yaoi couple thing (out of two might I add) is Byakuya and Renji-kun!

Renji: I hate you

Crystal: I KNOW RENJI-KUN! LOVE YOU TOO!

Panda: Not a yaoi fangirl MEOW :3

Crystal: OMFG remember that scary magizine thingy that Neechan got that looked cool on the outside, but on the inside it was really perverted and it had the top ten Yaoi Mangas or something like that!? I read the first one and it was SCARY! I don't like lemons, and OF COURSE thats all that the manga things were about!

Panda:...MEOW:3!

Crystal O.O

Renji: It was the last question, I think we should end it, it's already six pages.

Crystal: OOPS! Oh well! Sorry about the length peoples! thanks for reviewing and keep on reveiwing!

Panda: Bye peoples! Bye Crystal-Chan MEOW:3!

Crystal: Bye Panda-chan!

Kagura: Woah...that was scary

Crystal: CRAP! SHE's STILL HERE! Panda take her with you and kill her...I mean...give her back to Kyo.

Panda: K! BYE MEOW :3! -leaves and takes Kagura-

Crystal: K, well bye peeps! Review please! AND MAYBE THEO WILL COME BACK!

Renji: I hope he does


	8. Chapter 8

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 8...thats sounds right**

Crystal: **YOU STUPID BOY! WHY YOU ALWAYS HAVE TA BE RIGHT!? NOW YOU'VE LOST THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES YOU FEEL ALIVE!**

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Sorry...I miss Theo.

Renji: O.O...anyways since I gotta do all Theo's work, I got a special guest.

Crystal: REALLY!? WHO!?

Renji: Inuyasha!

Crystal: BUT RENJI KUN! HE'S ON MY PEOPLE TO NEVER HAVE HERE! I HATE HIM!

Inuyasha: Too bad!

Crystal: BAKA NEKO!

Inuyasha: I'M NOT A CAT!

Renji: DAMN YOU ALL! MY HEAD HURTS!

Yachiru: I know! Let's make a deal!

Inuyasha: What kinda deal little girl?

Yachiru: Inuyasha will read all the questions, Crystal will only make comments towards the questions and answer her questions, and Renji can...well...he can do all the backstage stuff that he normally has to do.

Renji: I don't like the deal.

Inuyasha: yeah I wanna leave

Crystal: Sorry Yachiru-chan, we don't like the deal

Yachiru: WELL TOO BAD YOUR GONNA TAKE IT!

InuyashaRenjiCrystal: Hai! (Crystal-chan said Oy though, sorry shoulve made it on other line, too lazy though, oh well)

Yachiru: Thats good!

Crystal: What am I supposed to do when I don't have a question?

Yachiru: I dunno

Crystal: Can I sing?

Yachiru: Sure Crystal-Chan

Inuyasha: No! Panda sings all the time! No singing!

Yachiru: SHE'S SINGING!

Inuyasha: ...fine

Crystal: YAY!

Yachiru: Deal starts...now!

Renji: Damn it! Have to go backstage and do random crap I've been neglecting. Like mopping...and making cake...and finding more special geusts

Yachiru: JUST DO IT!

Renji: Fine -walks into Crystal/Theo's private house thats attached to the placey thing that the Bleach characters are in-

Crystal: OMFG GUESS WHAT

Yachiru: Crystal, NO!

Crystal: Sorry...-refrains from telling a story about how this kid at school is stalking her but Panda says that he's not his locker just happens to be next to hers and he sat with her at lunch and he's in three of her classes in a row...or maybe two don't remember-

Inuyasha: I'm gonna start with the questions

Crystal: **Dear Diary, Mood, Apathetic**

Inuyasha: _ok ichigo why does smile's hurt and mr.hollow referring to hichigo everyone says that your a perv are you and out of any one there who would go out with _

_**From: bleachfangirl162 **_

Ichigo: Cuz they do

Hichigo: No...if I had to pick someone...Rukia

Crystal:** My life is spiralling downwards! I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry Concert! That sucks cuz they play some of my favorite songs like "Stab my heart because I love you"...**

Renji: -in the back- Hey, I wonder what this remote is for? -presses random button-

-Radio turns on like extremly loud-

Renji: -drops the remote- CRAP!

-back on the stage/show thing-

Ichigo: Do you guys hear...a radio?

Crystal: -starts singing to the song cuz she knows it- **Ole Godzilla was hopping around Tokyo city like a big playground when sudenly Batman burst from the shade and hit Godzilla with a Batgernade!**

Everyone: O.O

Inuyasha: _ug CAKE! -hands out more cake- You know, you guys are going to get fat from eating all that cake...just saying! Anyways...Ah! Renji my atler ego Zuka wants to know if you would go out with her... Anyways...Crystal Chobits is a really pervy manga...I read 5 of the vols, there is 8 in al...I NEED TO GET THE REST!! -runs off- _

_**From: Shrimps of Mass Destruction **_

Crystal: YAY CAKE! And im not fat...I just like cake. And I've never heard of Chobits, are they like hobbits?

Ichigo: HEY RENJI! YOU GOT A QUESTION!

-silence...except the radio playing in the background-

Ichigo: Renji?

-backstage/room place thing where Renji is-

Renji: AHHHHHHH! RADIO. TOO. LOUD! CAN'T. FIND. REMOTE!

-back with Crystal and the other peeps-

Crystal: Wierd. He must be ahving a party cuz that radios up so loud, or something like that. Anyways, I'll answer for him, NO cuz Renji-kuns mine! WUV HIM!

Inuyasha: _Ichigo and Hichigo, what would you do if the 100 yaoi fangirls captured you and demand that you makeout __**From: bleachrules1314 **_

Ichigo: It depends on the threats...

Hichigo: Yeah...but 100 is a big number

Inuyasha: _uhh I forgat a question what is the other Bleach yaoi pairing you like? If you answer I'll tell you what yaoi pairing i like. __**From: bleachrules1314 **_

Crystal: This is the ultimate showdown od ultimate destiny! Good guys, Bad guys and explosions, as far as the eye can see! And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be? This is the ultimate showdown, of Ultimate destiny! Wha...OH! My other pairing is...IchigoUryuu. Dunno why i just like it.

Inuyasha: _Hiya crystal-chan! Love the randomness (Gives cake to crystal) Anyway the questions; 1:What do you all think of wolves, 2:Do you like wolfgirls/boys, 3:How would you react if a wolfgirl (me) glomped you(Tail waggs), and 4 (Wolf ears purk up) Is Chad a vegitarian. I will review again and bring more cake. seeya! WaterFireWolf; AKA Z-Wolf _

_**From: WaterFirewolf **_

Crystal: YES! MORE KE-KI! THATS CAKE IN JAPANESE! OMFG I love Kougakun! sorry thought id mention that

Ichigo: OK i think im answering for everyone here when I say 1) wolves are pretty cool, 2) sure, 3) I'd be scared

Chad: 4) No

Inuyasha: _great job! i have a question for shirou-chan. Shirou-chan? Ya know the your movie DiamondDust and Rebellion? Aren't u excited at all? i am and cant wait. and wat do u do while everyone else is talking?__** From: yamanekobaka **_

Crystal: Mountain cat stupid? I don't wanna know...unless I'm missreading it. Just started learning japanese, sorry!

Hitsugaya: Umm...sure and I just randomly sit here doing nothing.

Ichigo: I sleep

Crystal: I EAT KE-KI! Not really...I wish I did though.

Inuyasha:_Ooh... evil cackles I got some questions: Ichigo: Are you REALLY sure you're not gay? I mean, seriously, I saw you being beep beep and beep by Grimmjow. Oh wait, that's doujinshi. Grimmjow: WHERE ARE YOU!? Aizen: ...Are you that obsessive with your zanpakuto? I mean, if you're really that powerful, I don't think you need your zanpakuto at all. Oh and... In reiatsu units, how many reiatsu do you think your hand hold? You can stop Tensa Zangetsu with one finger right? (SOKYOKU: 1,0,0 zanpakutos Zangetsu [ Bankai: 1,0,0 zanpakuto x 10 (increase ten-fold) 10,0,0 zanpakuto Stopped by your finger. 10,0,0 zanpakuto x 10 fingers 100,0,0 zanpakutos?!) __**From: - Kanon-Canon - 50-50 - **_

Ichigo: IM NOT GAY DAMN IT!

Grimmjow: O.O...right here

Aizen: Well, my Zanpakuto is just awesome, I don't need it, but its worthwhile to have and...

Crystal: -takes umm...some random knife thing and stabs him when he's not looking- THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MOMO YOU BASTARD!

Everyone: O.O

Inuyasha: _I have questions! 1.)Hitsugaya and Karin,would you two ever go out? 2.)Byakuya and Kenpachi,what exactly were you doing in Shinigami Picture Book 142? 00 And do I want to know? xD 3.)And Gin,will there be an episode where you sing? 8D _

_**From: -KingdomHeartKimPossible- **_

Karin: No

Hitsugaya: No

ByakuyaKenpachi: You don't wanna know

Gin: Yes!

Everyone: O.O...ok then -walk away slowly walk away slowly-

Inuyasha: _Frist off You Can Never Be to Random(Long Live The Random King)Secondely Crystel is your name short for Crystel Meth or Do you Just Have HAADD(Hayper Active Attien Depficiet Dissorder)( Yes i spelled that wrong) Thirdley Ichigo would you rather live with ByakuyaFor a week or take Rukie on a shoping spree at a Chappy Themed Super store(That means you Pay Ichigo for Evrey thing). Fourthley Byakuya Ware did you get you Hair Thing ( my sister wants one she says it makes you so Hot in a gay way). Fithley Ichigo How did you beet up Ikkaku a coupel of chapters ago shouldnt you all be tied up? and if your not Why dont you leve it should be easy the Guy Befor 18 broke down the dam door. __**From: Kain kenndy **_

Crystal: OK...randomness rules and none. I'm just awesome! And Kagura...who knows about her shes just wierd. And they havn't escaped because Theo put a spell over the building place! YAY THEO-KUN! _Theo's not here anymore so they could easily leave...they havn't noticed that yet, so don't tell them!_

Ichigo: Umm...does that mean that I have to pay for everything, or I pay for everything? If I get paid I'd go with Rukia, If I have to pay I'd go with Byakuya...as long as he doesn't rape me

Byakuya: O.O...and I got it from Rukia. Don't ask, long story

Inuyasha:_Awosome, I get mentioned in a fic...for once, but anyway, I have some questions. Io Ichigo: Why the hell do you have orange hair if your mom and dad didnt? Don't you think that's uh, odd? To Hichigo: Why do you want to kill everything in your path (even if that's toatlly cool...I think?)? To Renji: This isn't a question; you have freaking funny looking here and my sis says you look like a coconut (don't know why.). That is all. Oh and Crystal-chan, I admire your hyperness and your randomness to the maxiam! __**From: kyuubi108 **_

Ichigo: I dunno. I guess i'm just awesomely different

Hichigo: Cuz im just freakin awesome and killing things rules!

Crystal: LOL Renji-kun does have funky hair...and I no get coconut thing, oh and thanks!

Inuyasha: _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, that's funny. Actually, I'm kinde new about Bleach. Here's my questions...and I hope this doesn't offend anyone... 1) I'm only doing this for humor. ICHIGO, GO MAKE OUT WITH RENJI OR I'LL SHOVE A CHAINSAW UP YOUR AND TRUST ME, THAT HURTS! 2) Rukia...GO MAKE OUT WITH ORIHIME OR I'LL SHOVE A CHAINSAW UP YOUR...WELL, YOU KNOW, THE HOLE WHERE BABIES COME OUT! and 3) if you let any reviewer to kill anyone, now's the time...I'M GONNA SHOOT EVERYONE WITH A FINE RIFLE AND KILL EVERYONE IN SIGHT, INCLUDING YOU, CRSYTAL. I'M A BOY AND I ENJOY DEATH AND DESTRUCTION. TIME TO DIE, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Goes out to kill everyone) (Light walks in, shock) WHAT IN THE HELL! IF I WERE YOU, YOU BETTER TAKE COVER CAUSE LAST TIME, HE DESTROYED A CITY WHEN HE'S HYPER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! _

_**From: Ultimate Soldier **_

Crystal: HI PERSON! Oh and YEAH your TOTALLY gonna come and kill us with my millions of dragons outside eating peoples heads off! I WUV DRAGONS!

Rukia: Why would we do that if she has dragons outside?

Crystal: Cuz I was lying

Rukia: O.O

Ichigo: Renji isn't here so I'm gonna get killed either way...

-Ichigo got cut off by Renji opening up the door and throwing the radio randomly-

Renji: DAMN YOU RADIO! DAMN YOU! -goes back in room thing-

Crystal: Aww man! That was my good radio too!

Everyone: O.O

Inuyasha: _think u should have crazy guy mayuri come in. I have a question for him. Well a couple. ok first is nemu an actual gigai? second does she look like how she does for a reason--like a reminder of someone in ur past? third why do u hide such a gorgeous face? fourth have u ever tried anger management courses? and I have another question for hitsugaya toushiro. are you more in love with Momo or Karin? ( Tell the truth even if Ichigo is nearby) _

_**From: rallybabe89 **_

Mayuri: 1) sure, 2) sure, 3) fangirls, 4) yes, they dont work

Hitsugaya: Momo, what with all the HitsugayaXKarin fans?

Inuyasha: _haha, this is funny. Guess I'll ask some questions too. Soi Fon: How do you put up with that stupid leuitenent? May I try and replace him after I go to Soul Society? Hichigo: Why don't you just take over for Ichigo? He's next to useless by himself as he's proven time and time again. Chad: HALF-MEXICAN BRETHEREN UNITE! All Espada: Dang, you're really weak if RUKIA can beat one of you. I mean c'mon, Rukia? That's pretty sad. Good job with this, and keep it up. __**From: AlchemicBankai **_

Soi Fon: I don't know. He's a baka. And sure you can.

Ohmaeda: HEY! YOU CAN'T REPLACE ME!

Soi Fon: -Stabs him- Whoops, hand slipped

Ichigo: HEY!

Hichigo: I wish I could

Chad: UNITE!

Espada: ...sorry

Crystal: THANKS PERSON!

Inuyasha: _Moshi Moshi Crystal-chan! YAY PANDA WAS SPECIAL GUEST! lol anywho Panda questionio is...CHAD FREAKIN TELL PANDA HOW YOU SO TALL!?!?! Lol jking jk! Panda no have a questionio! So cya round! Meow :3 __**From: gaara-girl003 **_

Chad: O.O

Crystal: HI AND BYE PANDA CHAN!

Inuyasha:_It's great! And I have some quetions. Ichigo: Really Strawberry, you need to get a hobby. Or do you have one? Uryu: Can you give more than one word answers? Gin: I like your smile, have you always been able to smile like that? (you're awesome!) Renji: Is that your natural hair color? It looks fake to me. Everyone: Out of randomness, did you know that 30 of americans thought that the Movie Bambi was a horror flick? Everyone: Do any of you have SCI (Sugar Consumption Issues, made it up), 'cause some of my friends do. Have fun 'kay? _

_**From: Wolfen Slayer **_

Ichigo: My hobby is...sleeping.

Uryuu: No

Gin: Yes, and thank you

Renji-comes out of the back- I'M DONE YACHIRU! CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!

Crystal: Answer your q Renji-kun!

Renji: What? -reads q- Oh, yeah it has.

Crystal: OMFG thats sad, and yes Ichigo does

Ichigo: HEY!

Inuyasha: _good story. but to random for me _

_**From: ligerzero626 **_

Crystal: Thanks person, and I'm sorry about the randomness!

Karin: HAHA! TOLD YOU!

Crystal: Shutup Karin! Anyways thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing! Let's make it to 100! Well, Renji'kun! Whos the next special guest?

Renji: Uhh...Edward Elric from FMA

Crystal: YAY ED! Anyways review and I'll see you next time! And sorry if theres omething I forgot cuz I feel like there is...

Inuyasha: Your just a baka

Crystal: HEY! YOU SO MEAN!

Inuyasha: OK, well i'm leaving. Leaving from one baka to the next. -leaves-

Crystal: HEY! YOU DON'T INSULT PANDA CHAN AND ME! DAMN YOU INUYASHA!

Renji: ...Well...She's like just staring out the window shaking her fist. And inuyasdha jumped out the window for some reason instead of using the door. Well, just review or I'll have to kill Crystal...and Panda while I'm at it.

Crystal: OMFG! THis was twice as long as chapter 7 AND we killed two people! WOAH!

Renji: O.O

Yachiru: REVIEW! HA, Yachiru-chan wanted to say that!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 1053**

**Lol, JK**

**Chapter: 9**

Crystal: 'Ello everyone! Welcome do Ask Me Anything! I have good news! I'm watching Nacho Lebre! Wait, dats not da good news...Oh well I forgot. Oh wait no! I remember! I found Theo! And he's in da back room right now!

Renji: YES! I get outta this job!

Crystal: No.

Renji: No what?

Crystal: No. You still have da do dis job 'til Theo-kun gets his FULL vacation requirements.

Renji: How long is that?

Crystal: Well...he says dere's about...do or dree weeks left

Rukia: Should I ask why your talking ganster like?

Crystal: Dis is not gansta like, and No.

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Fine, I had a bet with Sesshomaru. I just lost, but I don't care cuz now we're even. I won his last bet!

Everyone: Double O.O

Crystal: OK before we start, I have a question for all of you out there. Is there a really good Bleach abridged Series on youtube, kinda like the really good Naruto abridged series by Vegeta whatever the freak the numbers are and MasikoX?

Ed: Hey can we just start this so I can leave?

Crystal: HI EDWARD! Sure! Here's the q's!

Ed: _Oi Crystal-chan! Hey lets see if Panda can type right today, unlike the whole yahoo insident...that was kinda sad...yet funny at Panda attempt to type! Lol...anywho! Panda dont really have a questionio...nope...cant think of anythin...sorry Crystal-chan! Hm oh yeah is it ok if Renji comes to be the special guest in Panda show...thing?! Lol still cant think of anythin! Panda cant believe you used the ultimate showdown song...that song is startin to get annoying cause of Archer-chan...and her myspace...stupid youtube vid...anywho! Um...Panda know! For everyone whats better guitar hero or dance dance revolution?! Lol sorry Crystal-chan about mentioning guitar hero again! hehe just got done playin it! Suprizing huh?? Lol well cya round! Meow :3 _

_**From: gaara-girl003 **_

Crystal: Yeah, thats what you get for playing guitar hero backwords! And yes, Renji can shirk his duties sommore to go be your special guest. And DDR is coolier.

Rukia: DDR

Ichigo: I like both

Renji: Guitar Hero

Tatsuki: DDR!

Karin: I'm with Ichigo, they both rule

Ed: _Yay!! I got mentioned in a story! Ichigo: It's really sad that you have a lot of girls flirting with you but you never seem to pick up on it. Or else you're a really big jerk. Gin: you know, maybe if you didn't disappear all the time, maybe Matsumoto would actually confess her feelings to you. (you're still the best captain ever!!) Uryu: You really should become more verbal. Renji: Did getting those tattoos hurt? (you're my favorite vice!) That's all I got, and I don't think your story is to random. Randomness makes everything better! __**From: Wolfen Slayer **_

Ichigo: What!? Girls are flirting with me!?

Gin:...Uhh..Ok. Thanks.

Uryuu: Hn

Renji: Not really. Thanks

Crystal: THANKS! RANDOM RULES! OMFG my movies over!? Already!? Now what to watch? Thats all I really feel like watching. Well, That and Eragon, but i wanna read that book first. I think I'm gonna watch the Outsiders. Even though we have to watch that in school, and I've already watched the first ten minutes of it and I was scared. Anyone ever saw it?

_"Ponyboy, you cold?"_

_"Just a little"_

then Soda freakin' hugs him, and they were in bed together. And for Panda it got stuck there when they were hugging in bed. I was busting out laughing. But then I got scared when there was kids in Dally's lot and he starts screaming that he's gonna kill them. It was sad. The book was good though. DARRY RULES!

Ed: _Ok, who to ask next...I've got questions for every single person in the Bleach Universe. Is there a limit on how many questions in each review? Let's see... Shunsui: Does alcohol not affect your liver in Soul Society? Or is it just because it's sake? Or do you just get Squad 4 to fix you all the time? Komamura: Do you get fleas? Byakuya: If you could do one thing completely unrestrained from being a nobel, a captain, or any rules what so ever, what would it be? Mayuri: What were your parents like that you would turn out the way you have? Soi Fon: Has noone ever asked about your Bankai? If just your Shikai can kill in two hits to the same spot, I can't imagine what your Bankai could do. And how might I go about applying for your squad? Kenpachi: I bow to your almightyness. No captain, 'cept maybe Soi Fon, can compare to your level of awesomenes. To any who disagree I say, Destroy the non-believers! I'll ask some more random people next time. If I may make a request on guest speakers, how 'bout Kenshin or Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin? If this goes all the way to 100 chapters, I'll stick to it all the way! Stay random! __**From: AlchemicBankai **_

Crystal: There's no limit to questions...unless it gets so long the review is a page itself (Which I don't think will happen) then I might have to cut it in half or something. And thanks, I hope it does get to 100 chapters! We don't even have ten yet though! SHUN THE NON BELIEVERS! SHUN! SHUN!

Tatsuki: OK..well...can we focus on the questions?

Crystal: Sure, I'm done watching Samurai Pizza Cats anyway...for now

Everyone: Awkward

(A/N: For those who care, I took a break between my line and Tatsuki's line to watch Samurai Pizza cats. I just started watching it. It's scary, yet cool, at the same time)

Shunsui: It doesn't affect us

Komamura: No

Byakuya: I don't know...I never really thought about it

Mayuri: neglective

Crystal: BIG WORD! BIG WORD!

Mayuri: STFU CRYSTAL!

Crystal: WAAAAAAAAAAA! RENJI-KUN! SCARY-DUDE WAS MEAN TO ME!

Renji: DIE! -busy playing Bleach Shattered Blade or howeve the freak its spelled-

Crystal: HEY! Your playing my Wii! I thought I had that in the back room!

Renji: Yeah, you did, but Theo said I could mave it out here if I was your next special guest on ama naruto style.

Crystal: Oh.

Ichigo: Where'd the TV come from?

Crystal: We always had it out here. It needs a password to turn on though.

Renji: Theo told me that too.

Crystal: I noticed. Lemme play too! -grabs remote/nunchuck and starts playing-

Ed: Back to the questions...

Soi Fon: Yes, I am strong

Crystal: Heard this line SO many times before. DAMN YOU RENJI!

Renji: IN YOUR FACE I WIN!

Soi Fon:...OK. Well, once you go to the academy (or whatever the freak its called) maybe you'll graduate high enough to...well, you know the rest. Or if you think your good enough, if you can get to me you can show me what you can do and I'll decide if your good enough to join me, let alone be my Vice captain.

Kenpachi: Thanks I guess.

Crystal: OK, I don't watch that show but I'll look it up and see what I can do. Sorry If I use them and get their personalities wrong though!

Yachiru: Crystal-chan did you lose again?

Crystal: ...Yes.

Renji: I RULE!

Yachiru: I WANNA PLAY! LEMME PLAY!

Crystal: Alright!

Yachiru: YAY! But I'm not on it!

Renji: Tough luck kid.

Yachiru: -Chooses Rukia and beats the crap outta Renji- (whose using Renji BTW, oh and I'm also only using charries I unlocked so far)

Renji: HEY!

Crystal: MY TURN! -Pushes Renji outta the way and plays against Yachiru-

Renji: DAMN YOU!

Ed: _lol theses make me smile... Here are my questions: Ikkaku: do you have feelings for Yumichika? Yumichika: Do you have feelings for Shuhei? __**From: ParadoxChild23 **_

Ikkaku: Hell no!

Yumichika: How did you get so good Yachiru-sama!? You just started playing!

(A/N Yeah, just so you know, i'm not gonna do all the titles. Anyone lower than captains, cept maybe Vices, are gonna add sama to higher names, and Yachiru isn't going to use any of her nicknames cept for Kenny.)

Yachiru: I'm just an awesome person!

Ed: Hey! Yumichika person! Answer your question!

Yumichika: Oh. -reads question- No!

Crystal: Hey! I never let you come over to watch us play games!

Yumichika: So! Why can't I?!

Crystal: Because your not cool enough! Only cool people can play games with me and Yachiru and Renji!

Yumichika: Like who?

Crystal: Well there's me and Renji and Yachiru...

Yumichika: Duh

Crystal: and Momo and Nemu and Byakuya and Soi Fon!

Yumichika: So pretty much all your favorite Bleach characters?

Crystal: YUP!

Ichigo: Why can't I play?

Crystal: No one likes you!

Ichigo: -mutters- Damn you

Ed:_gin in my friends dream you and her ...well you know what do you think about it and ichigo do you feel weird when you eat strawberrys and kenpachi why are you so damn scary_

_**From: bleachfangirl162 **_

Crystal: LOL -busts out laughing at Gin-

Gin: No comment

Ichigo: I feel like I'm betraying my own kind

Everyone: O.O -slowly walks away from Ichigo-

Kenpachi: I'm just awesome like that

Crystal: MY LINE! -hits Kenpachi on the head with Temari's 'borrowed' fan-

Kenpachi: OW! Why didn't you hit Yachiru when she said that!?

Crystal: Cuz she's cool enough to play video games with me

Ed:_uhh i dont know about my name i tend to be really stupid at times so i did wildcat idiot XD i think __**From: yamanekobaka **_

Crystal: Oh. Sorry I just wondered.

Ed: _Thanks for telling me the other yaoi pairing, but i hate that one I'm a HichiIchi fan, funny thing is i also like Ichihime. Oh Ichigo, Hichigo: would you follow those 100 yaoi fangirls demands if they tortured you with yaoi fanfics and fanart of you two togather and i mean hardcore too if you didn't make out? __**From: bleachrules1314 **_

Crystal: No prob, I don't really like Orihime though.

Orihime: Hey...

Crystal: Go cry in the emo corner

Ichigo: Stop being mean to her!

Crystal: Answer your question! And you to Hollow Ichigo Dude!

Hichigo: Probably...as long as they didn't want anything hard core.

Ichigo: Yeah. Same here.

Ed:_I forgaot something agian could I be a guest i'll say or do anything, please! Oh HIchigo and Ichigo do not read e fanfics in my profile unless the titles are the new keyblade master, hoshi in okami, and Amaterasu Reincarnated. thank you. __**From: bleachrules1314 **_

Crystal: Sure you can be the special guest!

Renji: YES! I don't have to find anyone!

HichigoIchigo: Umm...OK

Ed:_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!! EDWARD ELRIC? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE SO HOT! Will you go out with me? sorry ichigo, but when i have to choose between you and Ed. i'll choose HIM!! he actually smiles and for sure is not gay. and he's HOT! 1) where is rukia? are you there? anywho, who would you rather go out with, Renji or Ichigo? 2)Orihime, why do you like ichigo in the first place, he's gay and always frowns! why dont you go out with ishida? he's cute! 3)i double dare Ichigo and rukia to kiss, and then try and tell me they didnt like it! (oh and if ichigo says he doesnt like it, he's definitly gay! Bye, I LOVE YOU CRYSTAL! _

_**From: Sierra77 **_

Ichigo: Yay! I lost a fan!

Ed: No you didn't, she just likes me better. And thanks, but no. I'm kinda busy with all my Alchemy stuff. Sorry.

Crystal: You can read Panda's FMA version of this story! Her account name is the first review in this chapter (it has something to do with gaara) and she's on my fav authors!

Rukia: Yeah I'm right here! Sorry I havn't talk for a while. Crystal scares me...

Crystal: I DON'T LIKE YOU RUKIA! Even though on the Wii game your jumping move is kinda cool...

Rukia: Well...I guess I'd choose Ichigo because Renji is more like my best freind. And if I said Renji, Crystal would kill me...

Crystal: Dots...are...fun...!

Orihime: Umm...-blushes-

Ichigo: I'm not gay! Rukia would kill me if I kissed her right now randomly!

Rukia: You bet I would!

Ed: _Ahahaha...Hey ichigo if u're really not gay then why did'nt u prove it?!how 'bout you confess your feelings to your "special some one"already?coughrukiacoughand to make sure u're not lying,go kiss her!i know you want it so badly!oh for byakuya,renji&inoue TAKE A CLOSE LOKK AT THIS! GO HYPER! __**From: Rukia42gami **_

Ichigo: Whats with you people!? I'm not planning on dying anytime soon!

Crystal: OK peeps I'm playing story mode (again) so get outta my way!

-less than 30 mins later (sorry I lost count of the time)-

Crystal: YAY! I gotted Momo! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Someone fight me so I can be Momo!

Renji: I will!

-Crystal beats the crap outta Renji with Momo-

Renji: DAMN IT!

Crystal: HA! You said that at the same time as your charrie on the game!

Ed: I'm just gonna keep reading so I can get outta here

Crystal: You do that! -goes back to playing game-

Ed: _Hey, my questions are for Ichigo and Toushiro. Ichigo: who do you like, Rukia or Orohime? Toushiro: who do you like, Hinamori or Karin? And to both of you, which would you kiss? Pick than do it! __**From: Nefarious Seraph 13**_

Ichigo: Rukia, but I'm NOT kissing her! The whole not wanting to be killed thing again!

Hitsugaya: I don't really care, so how bout you pick someone. But I'm NOT kissing them

Crystal: -still playing video games- Normally I'd yell at you for giving a crappy answer, but I'm a little busy right now. DIE RENJI DIE!

Renji: Not going down that easily!

Everyone: O.O -scoot away slowly-

Ed: _Questions! To Rukia: Be honest (no fangirls allowed to answer this one) Renji, Ichigo or Kaien and why? Byakuya: Would you ever snog your sister just cause she looks like Hisana? And, seriously, your so sexy. RUKIA IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! Ichigo: Orihime or Rukia? (If you weren't gay, that is) Orihime: Do YOU think Ichigo's in love with Rukia? Um... that's it! _

_**From: ColourPearl **_

Rukia: Ichigo because Renji is my best friend, and...uhh...yeah. Kaien?

Crystal: How could you NOT know who Kaien is?

Rukia: YOU DON'T EITHER!

Crystal: SO! I'm sure Kaien is here, cuz theres a lot of peoples here that I don't even know who the freak they are cuz thats the awesome powers of Moon People magic!

Rukia: Who don't you know?

Crystal: Well...one person is that guy over there...see -points at person-

Rukia: With orange hair?

Crystal: Yeah! thats him!

Rukia: Ichigo?

Crystal: Oh. Thats his name? Who knew. He's probably not an important character

Ichigo: DAMN YOU CRYSTAL!

Byakuya: NO! I would never lower myself to 'snogging' my sister

Ichigo: Rukia, and I'm NOT gay!

Orihime: Umm...I don't know

Ed: YES! We are OUT OF QUESTIONS! I'm gone! -leaves-

Crystal: Umm...Ok. Well I'm gonna get back to playing video games! K? Send in your reviews, I REALLY appericiate it! Even though I think I spelled that wrong! Review and bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 10 finally!**

Crystal: Hey there everyone! We are finally on chapter 10! YAY! And its only thanks to you all that I got this far! Thanks for reviewing and keep it up!

Renji: Why is episode mode so hard!?

Crystal: Well its not MY fault that it took you 30 minutes to beat Byakuya.

Renji: That was you.

Crystal: Shh...

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Anyways, Let's just get to the reviews. Oh, by the way, our special guest is bleachrules1314, but she wants us to call her Ashley.

Ashley: Hi!

Crystal: Hi!

Ashley: Hi!

Crystal: Hi!

Renji: Will you stop it! I'm trying to unlock knew characters for you!

Crystal: Well sorry! It's not my fault Hanatarou can't do anything in that game! I got as far as Kenpachi then I gave up.

Kenpachi: Yes! I rule!

Hanatarou: Lemme try!

Crystal: No. Your not on the list. But you may be able to bribe me into getting on the list. Maybe. I need something good. Hmm what do I want.

Hanatarou: You can have Hisagomaru!

Crystal: Why would I need that crappy sword? I already stole Temari's fan.

-Temari comes outta nowhere-

Temari: Damn it Crystal! I've been looking all over for that!

-Temari takes fan then leaves-

Hanatarou: Now do you want it?

Crystal: No! I already have Zabimaru! I don't need your zanpakutou!

Renji: Wait! You what?

Crystal: Nothing...

Renji: Whatever. -goes back to playing Wii-

Ashley: umm...can I have the questions?

Crystal: Oh right, here -hands questions-

Ashley: -reads first letter- Yeah, I don't think this is a review.

Crystal: -takes letter- What the... Shuhei! Where is he!?

Ichigo: What is it?

Crystal: Its a bill! I sent him out to get some stuff from the store, and I just got a 500 dollar bill! How did he spend THAT much!

Ichigo: Why did you trust him in the first place?

Crystal: I was gonna get Renji to do it, but he was looking for Zabimaru WHICH HE SO CARLESSLY LOST!

Renji: Shutup Crystal

Crystal: And Shuhei offered. Thats why he wasn't here yesterday. Theo put a spell on him so he had to come back. And he did. I saw him come back. I'll go look for him just read the questions please Ashley. -goes to look for scary dude, I mean, Shuhei-

Ashley: _favs again... well not really, just prefence..all's prefence actually... u2 or nirvana? boxers or briefs?.. plaid or flannel? cake or cookies? or both? ...scrubs or friends?do you give a damn or not? ronald mcdonald or gaara? lol... and for karin-chan is ichi-ni a good big bro? keikii and lil bro. best wishes to crystal-chan for this idea! __**From: keikii **_

Ichigo: U2. Don't even THINK about Nirvana being better.

Rukia: But...

Ichigo: NO

Everyone: O.O

Ichigo: I'm just gonna answer them all. U2, boxers, don't care, don't care, don't care, don't give a damn, Gaara's better but don't take that the wrong way cuz i'm NOT gay, and of course i'm a great big brother.

Karin: No he's not. don't listen to him.

-Crystal comes back in-

Crystal: -reads question- Don't care, I'm a girl, both scare me, CAKE, don't care, don't give a damn, Gaara.

Renji: Did you find him?

Crystal: No. I'll look later oh and thanks keikii person!

Ashley: _Hichigo, Ichigo you might want to run before I force you to kiss I'm a craize yaoi fangirl. 'grins craizily' __**From: bleachrules1314 **_

HichigoIchigo: -run for their lifes because that lady is special guest-

Ashley: _I can add some of my questions here right? if I can PERFECT! 1st to Ichigo- since your the main Character you get tortured with being paired with everyone and anyone, and been on the receiving end of numerous crack fics and fan drawings, if the opertunity arises that your no longer have to the main star, would you take it? 2nd to Ukitake- you and Shunsuihave been friends for a LOnG while right? so during those years of heart warming friendship...have you guys ever hooked up? Sorry, ShunxUki is my fave Yaoi OTP! Shunsui, feel free to add any comments you want! 3rd to Shunsui- lets say some supernatural force will CURE Ukitake of his sickness if you give up on drinking Sake FOREVER! Would. You. DO IT?!?!?! To everyone- after seeing Ichigo beating up bad guys and getting his own handed to him by various people...what would think is more enjoyable to watch...Ichigo kicking or Ichigo having his own kicked? That's it! please continue! You ROCK! XD __**From: TheSmallestGhost **_

Ichigo: -comes back- No just because I like being the star and getting all the girls.

Crystal: You mean guys

Ichigo: Shutup!

Ukitake: Wha..No. I'm not like Ichigo.

Ichigo: REALLY! You all need to STOP!

Shunsui: For a friend yes, but I don't think I could hold out that long...

Everyone: Ichigo getting his ass kicked.

Ichigo: Hey! Thats it I'm outta here! -leaves again-

Ashley: _Yay! This is so freaking awesome! Now I have to ask questions. First one is for Ichigo and Rukia: Ichigo, did you know that when you insult Rukia, you are practically telling her that you like her? And Rukia, you know that you like him! Make the first move gosh dangit! Ichigo is just a wimp at the whole 'i love you' thing, or it is possible that he is gay. Second is for Toushiro and Momo: Okay, Let's just get this straight. Toushiro, you can SAY that you don't love Momo or like her in a like like way, but HELLO! Evidence is practically flying everywhere we all freaking look. I mean, you went all crazy when she got stabbed to death by Aizen (I hope you kill that sun uva !#) and you have this softie side for her. Besides, EVERYONE is saying that the only reason why you worked so hard to become captain was to impress Momo so she wouldnt think that you were a kid anymore and would admire you like she admired Aizen so ha! In YOUR FACE! ADMIT YOU LOVE MOMO! And Momo, how long is it going to take for you to realize that Aizen is a good for nothing idiot? Hello? Toushiro is right there by your side all the time, suffering because you were hurt by Aizen, and you still beleive that Aizen is good. WTF! DONT GO ASKING HIM TO SAVE AIZEN, GO TO HIM AND FREAKING MAKE OUT WITH HIM! HE DESERVES IT AND YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM! And I despise HitsuKarin. Sorry. I mean ONE filler? A FILLER! NOT EVEN IN THE MANGA! THERE WAS NO BLUSHING, NO GAZING ROMANTICALLY INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES! END OF STORY! WHERE DOES EVERYONE GET THE IDEA THAT THEY ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! Oh and sorry, but Karin, you're just to ugly for Toushiro. Okay, too much space. I will ask the rest of my questions in the next chappie! cherryblossom hime __**From: cherryblossom hime **_

Rukia: He's gay. And he's not here so we can say it as many times as we want.

Crystal: I agree with you. I DON'T like Karin Hitsugaya. MOMO RULES! Oh and I killed Aizen. He might magically come back if someone asks him a question though...ONLY ASK HIM IF YOU REALLY NEED TO!

Momo: ...

Hitsugaya: ...

Ashley: _ZOMG! IT WAS ED! THE SHORT MAN...-hides behind Kenpachi- DON'T HURT ME! Hahah, ok..lets see...Um..um..HAS ANYONE READ CHOBITS? And what other Manga do yo read Crystal? -hands out cupcakes- Good bye now! _

_**From: Shrimps of Mass Destruction **_

Everyone: No

Crystal: Lucky Ed didn't hear you say that! Chobits! OK I havn't read that, and I read 'The Tarot Cafe'. I think I spelled that right. Oh also read stuff like Naruto and FMA but the only one that hasn't been turned into an anime is that one. At least I don't think it has...

Ashley: _hey u didnt need to put that comment in there hahah XD anyway kenpachi has yachiru ever done ur hair if no then yachiru do ur stuff __**From: yamanekobaka **_

Crystal: Everything goes in! Question or comment!

Yachiru: Come here Kenny!

Kenpachi: -runs away in fear of his awesome hair being destroyed-

Ashley: _DALLY KICKS DARRY'S AS AND YOU KNOW IT CRYSTAL-CHAN! AND THAT WAS NOT COOL WITH THE WHOLE STOPPING AT THE HUGGIN PART! IT WAS AWKWARD! MORE AWKWARD THAN PANDA'S STEPDAD HAVE PAINTED TOE NAILS AND THEN HIS STORY BOUT THE GUYS AT THE Y! ANYWHO... Crystal-chan you so know you wanna try Guitar Hero! Well Panda doesnt really have any questions! Cya! Meow :3 p.s. WHO DO YOU CALL WHEN YOU WANT SOME PEPPERONI?! SAM-UR-AI PIZZA CATS! _

_**From: gaara-girl003 **_

Crystal: The Tarot Cafe isn't an anime, only a manga. I just checked. AND YOU KNOW DARRY RULES! And I hate Guitar Hero! SAMURAI PIZZA CATS RULE!

Everyone: O.O

Ashley: _(Play "Faint by Linkin Park") Ultimate: Oh, I'm back, and your dragons are history. I might not have reviewed for a long time to do this, but I'm back, stronger than ever. It's time to put an end to the dragons. (A huge army, with huge warships, making the sky dark, even a REALLY giant dragon appeared...which is actually a God) Dragon: Our war will start, Ultimate. Ultimate: Thanks...myself. Dragon: good thing we have the same names. Ultimate: Great, now if you'll excuse me... (ULtimate transformed to Chaos Mode) Ultimate: KILL THE DRAGONS, MY ARMY! (A war is havocing outside your studio) Darkness: While Ultimate is...well, going full-out war on your dragons, here are the questions...and I'm the only one that isn't going to war. Even authors Kirosouiji, Not My Real Name, Chaser Neos, and Mekishika are killing your dragons. Darkness: Here are your questions. 1) BLock all doors, 'cause this army is WAY too strong. You can't even kill a simple soldier, but the only way to save your lives is answer them. Not a question, but a warning. 2)Byakuya, go outside and get yourself killed yelling "WE SURRENDER!", but than actually a dragon ate you up before getting killed by...Ultimate himself. 3)Ichigo, go and ask a dragon that it's your mom than get yourself eatened, but get killed by...great, even my brother is doing this. 4)Crystal, since your the author, you might have to get Theo and stop the army, but also get eaten by a dragon. Than a dragon eats Renji. Darkness...O.O' Then a dragon ate Rukia, than Orhime, than Kenpachi, than finally, eating up...Mayuri? Darkness: Oh, God. Just do the questions and just block all your doors. and get the finest armor to sheild yourself from debris, and last, but not least, beg for mercy with ULtimate. (Outside) (Ultimate rode on a dragon, being followed by an even larger army. The dragons...well, still fighting. Even a dragon flown towards the HUGE dragon and gets itself eaten. Ultimate: (twitch) These dragons are idiots. I can't believe we're facong a retarded race of dragons. Oh, well, KILL THEM ALL! __**From: Ultimate Soldier **_

Crystal: Me and Panda show each other our reviews when we get them, and all she had to say about this one was 'I love that song'

Ashley: I think I should leave now...

Crystal: Thanks for reading the questions! Bye! -Theo comes and teleports Ashley home-

Theo: What should we do?

Crystal: Hmm...let's start with number 2!

Byakuya: What? No.

Crystal: -Throws Byakuya out the window-

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Rukia: Niisama!

Crystal: Now I'd do 3, but Ichigo left.

Shuhei: Is Crystal gone yet?

Crystal: He'll do. -Throws Shuhei out the window-

Everyone: -sweatdrop again-

Crystal: Theo. Call all your Moon people friends! Get them all over here to fight, including Osmond.

Theo: You can't just call the boss over to fight!

Crystal: He's not even your boss.

Theo: So. We live in different planets, but we come from the same!

Crystal: Tell him Crystal is making him fight. Oh and make sure Jive comes. He knows a lot about weapons. Trust me whenever I'm like 'Hi Jive!' he starts talking about weapons.

Theo: All right. -teleports all the Moon People here- How will you fight Crystal? We all have magic, what about you?

Crystal: I have Zabimaru, I'll be fine.

Renji: I SPENT ALL DAY LOOKING FOR THAT SWORD AND YOU HAD IT!?!?

Crystal: ...Maybe

Theo: The war.

Crystal: Right! Don't forget to review people and I'll see you next time! BYE! -Crystal and the Moon People charge-

Renji: Damn Crystal, stealing Zabimaru. Spent all day looking for him...


	11. Chapter 11

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 11**

Crystal: Hi peoples! I'm so happy! I got about nine reviews all to one chapter! thank you so much! But we have a little problem...

Yachiru: It was like that when I found it Crystal-chan!

Crystal: -sweatdrop- I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, someone is stalking me AND hacked into Panda's fanfiction account!

Everyone: O.O

Renji: How do you know that?

Crystal: Because we got this review...well...I need a special guest first. Hmm...how 'bout Francine from Samurai Pizza Cats.

Fran: Hi!

Crystal: YAY! OK read these. -hands questions- read the top one first, thats the stalker one.

Fran: _Moshi Moshi! DALLY KICKS DARRY'S ! Sorry had to tell you that Crystal-chan! Wasnt it cool that today in the movie we got to see Dally with his shirt off! fangirl scream Ok... Panda done now... anywho... For everyone... do you think that Tarot Cafe and Samurai Pizza Cats are the most baka of anime/mangas?!?!?! Panda does! AND YOU DO WANNA PLAY GUITAR HERO CRYSTAL-CHAN! YOU SO KNOW IT! Its like crack... but a video game... well cya! Meow :3 __**From: gaara-girl003 **_

Crystal: I mean, they had to be stalking me to know we watched that movie today. And I know it's not Panda, because what kinda friend would insult Darry, Tarot Cafe AND Samurai Pizza Cats? And also offer me to play Guitar Hero even though she knows I hate it?

Everyone: O.O

Fran: I'm just gonna continue...K?

Crystal: K Francine-chan!

Fran: _HiHi! Your story is awesome:D Don't say that about Hanatarou! I play as his character all the time and he is awesome. So you should put him on the list and let him play the game. :D These questions are for everyone to answer: Which Pokemon is your favorite? What is your favorite videogame? Which do you prefer: chocolate or vanilla? This one is for Hanatarou: Can I please have a hug? And this one is for Chad: Can you please play your guitar? Those are my questions for now. I can't wait until the next chapter! ByeBye for now :D __**From: Menaii **_

Crystal: I'll think about it...

Hanatarou: YAY! Oh and Sure -hugs Menaii-

Chad: I would, but Crystal stole it thinking it was a bat and hit Renji with it and broke it.

Crystal: Sorry! It was dark!

Renji: My head still hurts...

Ichigo: I dunno, Red Steel, Chocolate

Crystal: Salemence, Dark Cloud, and vanilla

Fran: _Stupid Renji and thank you for letting me be a guest. And Hichigo, Ichigo sorry about scaring you like that, but a friend of mine can't get on the internet and asked me for a favor. So here it is. You two have to g to NarutoBlackmail's home for a week and you have to do whatever she wants. And I mean WHATEVER SHE WANTS! Bye enjoy your break from this story. _

_**From: bleachrules1314 **_

Crystal: No prob

Ichigo: I don't wanna go.

Hichigo: Me either

Crystal: No dip you don't wanna go, but your going.

IchigoHichigo: Thats crap...

Crystal: Remind me to throw them out the window at the end of the story.

_**Match Over -continue screen shows up-**_

Crystal: Now you can't play Hanatarou! I just lost at your level even though Neechan showed me how to do the shake remote during special thing!

Hanatarou: Awww

Fran: _Byakuya and Hitsugaya and karin are my favorite characters momo::kill's i hate you . _

_**From: ligerzero626 **_

Momo: -sob-

Crystal: It's ok Momo-chan! Your awesome and they can't kill you cuz Theo has a spell on the whole place so only me, and somehow Soi Fon, can kill people!

Soi Fon: I'm just awesome.

Karin: I'm MUCH cooler than you because the reviewer said so!

Soi Fon: -kills Karin- Still think so?

Crystal: YES! Finally she died! I used to like her, but she's just not cool anymore.

Fran:_My Name is Skylar Rose Devlin and I have long blond hair with crystal clear green eyes and my dare is for Chad to marry me and to let me have his children please put me the story. _

_**From: ang5523 **_

Crystal: No comment...besides this! -shoves Chad out the window where ang5523 is waiting-

Chad: -starts running away with ang5523 following him-

Crystal: That was fun. Anyways, continue.

Fran: _ok ichigo if ur here who would u choose out of all guys in the bleach world? that includes the people u dont even know __**From: yamanekobaka **_

Ichigo: OK. What the hell. 1. I'm not gay and 2. How am I supposed to pick someone I don't know!

Crystal: Aww cumm'on Ichigo! It's just for fun! Pick someone!

Ichigo: Just for fun!? Your the one that is always saying that i'm gay!

Crystal: Just pick!

Ichigo: Fine. I'll close my eyes and throw this random glass bottle at somebody randomly! If it lands on a girl I'm not gay

Crystal: And if it lands on a guy?

Ichigo: Then I'll be gay, which won't happen.

Crystal: OK, two things. 1. Its kinda sad that Ichigo just put his sexuality up to a random glass bottle, and 2. the glass bottle came outta no where, oh and I have a three! I was talking to my mom about how awesome the name Kyo is, and instead of Ichigo I almost put Kyo.

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Wow! you guys havn't done that O.O thing for like...five reviews! its a record!

-Ichigo throws the bottle and it misses everyone and breaks on the wall-

Crystal: That was...sad.

Ichigo: Whats that mean? I'm in love with the wall? DAMN BOTTLE!

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: It makes me feel better when they do that...wanna know what else makes me feel better Hanatarou!?

Hanatarou: Uhh...sure

Crystal: I beat your level on Bleach Shattered Blade! YAY!

Hanatarou: YAY! Now I can play!

Crystal: No.

Hanatarou: No what?

Crystal: No. you can't play.

Hanatarou: Awwww...

Crystal: I also unlocked Yachiru!

Yachiru: YAY! Now I don't have to be Rukia!

Rukia: Hey...

Fran: _Ichigo is gay? Oh ho! I am so telling him that you said that Rukia! And Momo, TOushiro! YOU NEED TO TALK AND ANSWER MY QUESTION GOSH DANGIT OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND REALLY RUIN YOUR LIVES! cherryblossom hime __**From: cherryblossom hime **_

Ichigo: You said I was gay!?

Rukia: ...Maybe

Momo: I'm scared...

Hitsugaya: Yeah...two things...1.Crystal almost spelled my name wrong...

Crystal: Well sorry! your the one that sounds like a valley girl 'Yeah, two things'...

Hitsugaya: -starts chasing after Crystal- DIE DAMN IT!

Crystal: I CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE I PUT ZABIMARU SO I CAN'T FIGHT BACK!

Renji: You lost Zabimaru!? -chases after Crystal too-

Crystal: AHHH! THEO HELP ME!

IN THE BACK ROOM

_THEO HELP ME!_

Theo: Hmm...I think I heard something. Oh well. -goes back to playing Dark Cloud-

FRONT ROOM

Crystal: -uses substitution jutsu-

LOG!!!!!!!

TIME WARP!!!!!

NERRRRRRRRRRRRGRRRRRRRRRNANANANANANANANANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SILENCE (The rooms completely white, only person there is Francine)

Fran: Hello?...

Fran: Well...I guess thats what happens when Crystal tries to be a ninja. PANDA DON'T LET HER JOB SHADOW OUY STEPDAD!!!!

Crystal: -comes outta no where- HEY! I WANNA JOB SHADOW THE NINJA! NO FAIR!

Fran: Where did you come from? What's going on here?

Crystal: I dunno...

Theo: Simple, you were too lazy to finsih the question and had NO idea where to go off of the 'help me' part AND you got obsessed with One Piece abridged series. Put those three things together, this is what you get.

FranCrystal: Oh...

Theo: Everyone will start coming back eventually, so why don't you continue the questions Francine?

Fran: Hitsugaya and Momo havn't finished their question yet.

Crystal: We all know that they are the perfect couple and love each other, they just don't want to admit it, so let's go to the next one.

Fran: _hey! love this story. I got a question for Toushiro. Is your hair bleached like that or is it turning white from age??!! second question is why is Bleach called bleach... third how come toushiro is so hot? __**From: TwitchyKid **_

Hitsugaya: ITS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR!

Crystal: I think it's called Bleach cuz everyone has funky hair colors...

Panda: -comes outta nowhere- Cuz he hot! Meow :3 -leaves-

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Hey everone's back now!...Well...the time warp was a little...awkward...but I had a writer's block, which yes you DO get for ask stories, and I'm to lazy to go back an delete it...

Fran:_Okay...HI! To Ichigo and all soul reapers/everyone who can be invisible: Has it ever occured to you in the human world whine invisible you could like...rob a bank, spy on people, scare everyone into thinking you're ghosts and steal peoples money? Ichigo: How does it feel to know you have a girl living in your closet? Seriously...Oo... Rukia:Why don't you use that memory-modifier for evil and steal peoples money and make them forget? Uryu:YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHA! laughs hysterically for unknown reasons hahaha! MO! hehe...moo...heh...MO! _

_**From: FreeFly629 **_

Soul Reapers: AWESOME!!!

Crystal: Obviously not...

Ichigo:...it's kinda scary

Rukia:...I never thought about that before

Uryuu: O.O

Fran: _Woops, I forgot to review last chapter. Oh well, no harm done right? Lets see... Ichigo: Doesn't it ever tick you off that no matter what happens, no matter how strong you think you get, you always seem to need to be saved? Kenpachi: What do you do when you aren't kicking someone's arse? Ikkaku: Ha ha, you're bald. Soi Fon: Is it hard to balance both Squad 2 and the Special Ops Ninja-like Division? Hanatarou: Are you planning to attempt to learn your bankai? It would be cool to see you go higher in Squad 4. Shunsui: No side affects besides getting drunk... Soul Society's gonna be fun. Lets see, what's your fav. books peoples? And how 'bout your fav. movies? Those are directed to everyone who isn't an annoying ice midget CoughRukiaCoughToshiroCough. Guitar Hero rocks. If you're no good at it, deal with it, don't complain. Now I'm off to kill what ever happens to be in whatever I'll play next. See yas. _

_**From: AlchemicBankai **_

Ichigo: ...yes

Kenpachi: Think about who I'm gonna fight next

Ikkaku:...Hey -sniffle-

Soi Fon: It is, but you get used to it after a while. If I had a Vice to help me, it might be easier. Was it you who was going to sign up for the position?

Hanatarou: Umm...I never thought about it before, but that would be cool.

Shunsui: You bet!

Soul Reapers: Books and movies?

Crystal: Don't tell me you guys don't have those!

Renji: We do, just not the same ones you guys have

Hanatarou: I saw one of your movies once! It was about a dog, that had puppies, and they were in a sled dog race! it was so cute!

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Between 'Pandas' question, and this question, I got obsessed with guitar hero! I wish I had it! I suck on easy though...but I only got to play it for one day!

Fran: _Ichigo, did you know that there are several stories where you are turned into, or born, a female? Hichigo, if you want to see an Ichigo that you can actually relate to, and perhaps even like in a friend sort of way, read Lady Salazar's "Strawberry". Yes it is a fem!Ichi fic, but a cool one with actual instincts! ... HichixIchi and AizenxIchi are HOT! Gomen nasai... _

_**From: Sister of Kyuubi **_

Ichigo: Thanks for letting me know, thats something I totally went day to day wondering...

Hichigo: O.O

Crystal: I don't really like those pairings, I might check out that story though...

Fran: _First off I want to say I love this story. The randomness is awesome. Question 1. Do any of you know Ryuk from Death Note? He's a shinigami too... Question 2. This is for mister hat and clogs, I mean Urahara, Gin, Byakuya, Renji, ShÅ«hei, Ukitake, Ichigo, and UryÅ«. What yaoi paring with you ,and since I want to be evil, one of the other guys I listed would you be most likely in. You must answer or I will sick squad 11 on you. I feel so evil mwahahahahaha-cough cough- sorry. Bye. __**From: Mad Hatter 917 **_

Crystal: I know Ryuk from Death Note! Even though I don't like Death Note...Oh and the computer had issues, so I'm just gonna say that the one dude is Shuhei and note Shunui, or howeve you spell their names. I'm tired.

Shuhei: Damn it...

Crystal: YEAH! It sucks to be you!

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Sorry...anyways continue, AND NO COMPLAINTS DAMN IT!

Urahara:...Gin or Ukitake

Crystal: No dots either!!!! Don't think about it to hard or your brains will melt!

Everyone: O.O

Renji: -whispers- Crystal gets this way when she's tired...

Gin: Byakuya or Urahara

Byakuya: Gin or Renji

Renji: Ichigo or Byakuya

Shuhei: Ichigo or Renji

Ukitake: Urahara or Gin

Ichigo: Uryuu, Renji, or Shuhei

Uryuu: Renji or Ichigo

Fran: _Hey, my questions are for Ichigo and Toushiro. Ichigo: who do you like, Rukia or Orohime? Toushiro: who do you like, Hinamori or Karin? And to both of you, which would you kiss? Pick than do it! Oh, and could there be crossdressing involved in all of this? _

_**From: Nefarious Seraph 13 **_

Ichigo: Rukia and No way!

Hitsugaya: Momo, but I'm not kissing her.

Crystal: Oh thats it, chicken out! And how do I involve crossdressing in all this? I mean, I could call Ritsu...

IchigoHitsugaya: Majority vote on reviews! Vote yes or no to kissing them!

Fran: _(War is still going on) (Than Alexis from Yu-Gi-Oh GX appeared) Alexis: Where is Ultimate? (At a window, Ultimate is furiously opening it) (Alexis opens it) Ultimate: I think we killed half the dragons until these weird people came. They're actually killing my soldiers. Alexis: Did they even killed Light? Ultimate: No, he's doing fine, he'll be the general of the army for a little while. Okay, I'm here to reload my rifle. Alexis, do the questions. (Ultimate went to the Armory) Alexis: O-kay. Here are the questions here. 1)Why did you even steal Zabimaru? 2) I want Renji getting out to look for it, but runs back a coward when some soldier is pointing his cannon at Renji. 3) I'm thinking that get Panda here to get dinner...actually totally oblivious that a war is going on. and 4) To end this war, go front face to Ultimate and say "We surrender" or do the funny way...yelling that there is hamburgers in your studio. Alexis: Ultimate really loves them. Let's just say he'll even forget about the war and eat the hamburger...which Panda is actually gonna eat. Make Panda strangling Ultimate for eating it. (Jaden from Yu-Gi-Oh GX appeared) Jaden: Alexis, what are you doing? ALexis: O-kayy, sayonara everyone, oh, and please, by any means neccesary, don't call Ultimate an idiot, baka, or no baka. It will just make him go beserk and...he actually destroyed a city for that. Jaden: You done? Alexis: Yes. Jaden: Good. Sayonara. __**From: Ultimate Soldier **_

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: THE WARS STILL GOING ON!? CRAP! And I don't like hamburgers...I like cheeseburgers though!!! And I stole Zabimaru because Tiphoney keeps the Light-Dragon sword with her like all the freakin' time, so it would've been a LOT harder to steal!

Everyone: -stares at Crystal like she has issues...wait...she does...nevermind-

Crystal: Hey I just insulted myself! Oh, and Panda would only come if Gaara and oreos were here...and green tea...and L...and hitsugaya but he's already here...sorry, besides that she only comes in to say one line at a time...COME THEO! WE MUST ATTACK! HELP OUR MOON PEOPLE FRIENDS! But first, call in backup!

Theo: -sigh- who are we calling?

Crystal: Lord Arthur and all of his minions! Who else?

Theo: -doublesigh- How did I know you would bring Keys to the Kingdom into this?

Crystal: CHARGE!!!!! Oh and sorry i havn't updated in forever, and don't forget to review! CHARGE AGAIN!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 12**

Crystal: Moshimoshi my fans!

Ichigo: No one fuck'in likes you so just shutup

Crystal: Whats wrong with you!? Have you been hanging around Inuyasha too much?

Ichigo: O.O...no, cuz he doesn't have a cell phone

Crystal:...oh...ANYWAYS, sorry for last chapter being really random. I couldn't think of anything, and I think cuzza that I lost some reviewers...but now I can make a fresh start! Just don't read the last chapter! Yeah! Pretend there's no chapter 11!

Everyone: O.O

Crystal: Anyways...I'll let you guys have a game, just like I let the people on my Naruto story have a game!

Yachiru: YAY!

Crystal: I know! I'll explain it after the q's but for now, our special guest is...Train Heartnet! YAY TRAIN!

Train: Hiya!

Crystal: YAY!

Train:...I'm gonna start reading the question things now...

Crystal: YAY!

Everyone: O.O

Train: _i think bleach is called bleach cause japanese people like American words and stuff like we're interested in Japan and bleach sounds cool and stuff. Also maybe bleach is called bleach cause they "bleach" the hollows which are technically evil souls and when go to soul society they're technically "bleached" or cleansed or whatever But I have no idea . _

_**From: yamanekobaka **_

Crystal: Yeah, I like the secong idea the bestest, but my idea is the most logical...

Everyone: NO ITS NOT!

Crystal: Gawsh, fine!

Train: _NO ONE KNOWS WHO ADNAP IS! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANYWHO.. MOSHI MOSHI CRYSTAL-CHAN! AND CRYSTAL-CHAN IS RIGHT THE ONLY WAY PANDA-CHAN WOULD COME IS IF GAARA, OREOS, GREEN TEA, L, AND HITSUGAYA IS THERE. BUT PANDA-CHAN WOULD ALSO COME IF THE PEOPLES FROM GREEN DAY, LINKIN PARK, TAKING BACK SUNDAY AND ANY OTHER BAND PANDA-CHAN LIKES CAME THEN YEAH PANDA-CHAN WOULD BE THERE. ALSO PANDA-CHAN WOULD COME IF GUITAR HERO WAS THERE AS WELL! ADNAP IS SOO NOT SAYIN THAT THIS IS SECRETLY PANDA JUST NOT SIGNED IN! DAMN IT CAPS LOCK! ADNAP HOPES THIS KEYBOARD GETS HIT BY A SNOWPLOW! HEHE SNOWPLOW. LOLZ! PEEP! OK.. OK.. QUESTION.. QUESTION.. HUMS.. WHATS YOUR FAV SONG TO PLAY ON GUITAR HERO!?!?!?! PANDA LEAVE NOW! PANDA BEEN HERE FO FOUR HOUR! JKIN JK! ANYWHO... BYES! Meow :3 _

_**From: adnap **_

Crystal: It took me a little bit to figure out adnap was Panda spelled backwords...

Renji: Crystal has Guitar Hero!?

Everyone: She's been holding out on us!!!

Crystal: Thanks Panda...remember, I stole it from JC? I don't have it anymore cuz he found out?

Train:_lol, like 5 minute before started to read this, i made cake. i would give u some crystal but i kinda over stuff myself. to the questions, dear yamamoto, y don't u talk, its like ur not even there, mentally. and before i forget, yes for ichigo, and no for hitsugaya. _

_**From: Saphira279 **_

Crystal: NO! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME ANY CAKE!? What kind was it?

Yamamoto: Its more fun to watch these people have issues...

Crystal: YOUR ALIVE!?

Yamamoto: Duh! -hits Crystal with a random frying pan-

Crystal: HEY! Did Francine leave that here!?

Yamamoto: Yes

Crystal: Damn it Francine, I thought we were friends!

Hitsugaya: Yes!

Ichigo: NO!

Train:_I vote no on Ichigo kissing Rukia, but make him kiss Hichigo instead. I'm so evil. No actually I'm just opsessed with two yaoi paings. Also I vote yes to Shiro kissing Momo. _

_**From: Akako Hama **_

Hitsugaya: No!

Ichigo: Yes, wait, NO!

Crystal: So far, IchiRuki-1, HitsuMomo-1, IchiHichi-1. ITS TIED!

Renji:...Duh...

Train: _i have a question for kenpachi...when in the world will u learn your shikai or bankai? ur so kicka$$ already and probably the strongest shinigami ( besides Yamamoto, ukitake(who's equally awesome as you), and Shunshui) without knowing the name of ur zanpaktou..but once you learn it. man there'll be no one- I repeat- NO ONE that can beat you. so when do you think u'll learn it? __**From: rallybabe89 **_

Kenpachi: When I feel like it...

Crystal: Nice. Hey, the votes are still tied! Looks like we're gonna havta continue the pole into next chapter! If you already voted, don't vote again please!

HitsugayaIchigo: Damn it...

Crystal: And now it's time for the game!

Yachiru: YAY!

Crystal: I will tell you two peoples from anime's and what anime they are from, and you have to tell me what they have in common! K? K! If you have any questions or concerns, lemme know! And write the number of the Q, and what they have in common, on a review or PM. I will not put your answers on the next chapter, even if they are in a review! So if you want your review to go on the next chapter, say something else in it! I will put who won in the next chapter though! You have until March 21st (Good Friday for religous peeps) to submit your answers! So feel free to look stuff up to try to figure them out, but some will be harder than others! Good Luck! PANDA YOU CAN NOT PLAY! And sorry reviewers that have already played on AMA: Naruto Style, you can't play either!

What do these peoples have in common:

1) Yoruichi Shihouin (Bleach) and Train Heartnet (Black Cat)?

2) Temari Sabaku (Naruto) and Kagura (Inuyasha)?

3) Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) and Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha)?

4) Haji (Blood Plus) and Tayuya (Naruto)?

5) Sango (Inuyasha) and Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto)?

6) Francine (Samurai Pizza Cats) and Jeremy (Code Lyoko)?

7) Kagura Sohma (Fruits Basket) and Edward Elric (FullMetal Alchemist)?

8) Odd (Code Lyoko) and Inuyasha (Naruto, LOL, Inuyasha)?

9) Rinslet Walker (Black Cat) and Nami (One Piece)?

10) Sven Vollfied (Black Cat) and Sanji (One Piece)?


	13. Chapter 13

**Ask Me Anything: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 13**

Crystal: Moshimoshi! I'm here with chapter 13! Obviously...

Yachiru: I got a special guest!

Crystal: Really? Who?

Yachiru: My friend Sakura Haruno!

Sakura: I was forced into this...

Crystal: Umm...OK she'll do!

Sakura: _ Moshi Moshi! CRYSTAL-CHAN THE BLEACH GAME FOR THE WII HAS ISSUES! OK Nee-chan and Panda-chan... why isnt Panda-chan telling this to you on the im thing...o.o... right well Panda-chan will just tell ya then. anywho questionio is for Toshiro... well its not a question... Nee-chan said you look weird in your school outfit. right random. Panda-chan no have questionio. ICHIGO STAY AWAY FROM INUYASHA! HE MEANY HEAD! Everyone, Whats your fav and least fav food?? BYE-BYE! Meow :3 __**From: gaara-girl003 **_

Crystal: He does look funky in that outfit. AND I LOVE CAKE!

Yuzu: Curry!

Ichigo: Pizza

Rukia: Ice cream

Orihime: Soup

Naruto: -comes outta no where- RAMEN! BELIEVE IT! -leaves-

Crystal: O.O...maybe we should move on now...

Sakura: _Okay This is from TheSmallestGhost: The #1 fan of ShunUki and fellow Bleacher! and I got questions! Q: Ok, shunsui why do you love pink? Q: why are you so obsessed with Nanao? Q: why aren't you in a relationship with UKITAKE?!?! I mean its almost like dating a woman since he looks like one! no offence Ukitake! ; Ukitake your next! Q: how can you be so calm and nice when your Zanpaktou is a Lighting/thunder/water based? I mean that would make you have a temper! Q: what do put in your hair to make so preety and shiny! sighs Q: why aren't you in a relationship with Kyouraku?!? Please, pretty please okay, I can't think of anything yet, but continue on Great Writers! XD __**From: TheSmallestGhost **_

Shunsui: Because it annoys people and it's an awesome color, she's really fun to annoy, Uhh...I dunno?

Ukitake: Yet I'm still offended...

Crsytal: LMAO -points and laughs at Ukitake-

Ukitake: -glares at Crystal- Uhh I dunno...I guess I'm awesome like that, Ayame Sohma makes his own conditioner and I buy mine from him...

Crystal: AYA-CHAN!

Yumichika: What?

Crystal: No, not you Aya-chan! The other Aya-chan!

Ukitake: Ahem, anyway, because he doesn't have cool enough hair.

Crystal: Thats not a good reason...

Sakura: _YES!! This has been awesome so far! I love the randomness too, and Theo, thank you for not singing anymore! I don't have a question yet, well I have one, but I'm not using it, because I haven't read eerything yet/Hands cake to everyone but Ichigo/ see ya later! _

_**From: Arina Kusajishi **_

Theo: Uhh...your welcome?

Crystal: Yeah! Thanks Theo! -hugs Theo- GOOD BUNNY!

Everyone: CAKE!

Crystal: -lets go of Theo- YAY CAKE!

Sakura: _DANG! I can't play! LOL This is the funniest story I have read in a long time! Does the game thing mean you won't be updating until March 21st? I'm gonna cry! Anyway /hands everyone except Ichigo cookies/ I have a question for my adorable lil' Izuru...actually a few... 1) Will you marry me? xP please!? LOL 2) If not will you marry Gin? (only yaoi couple I like ) 3) Does Gin ever do anything mean...or...naughty to you when no one is around...if he hits you so help me god sharpens my Zanpaku-to 4) Do you have a teeny crush on Momo?? (sorry Izuru, she has Shiro-chan ) 5) how do you get your air to stay over your face like that? and how do you manage to not bump into things? __**From: Arina Kusajishi **_

Crystal: Nope, thats just the last day I'll take entries for the game!

Kira: No, No, uhh...no

Crystal: Hesitation!

Kira: Relax Crystal, I was just kinda scared by the question.

Crystal: Aww man. I thought we were gonna get to beat up Gin today!

Gin: Hey!

Kira: Back to the questions, We are just really good friends even though she is kinda cute, Ayame Sohma...

Crystal: Aya...

Everyone: NO CRYSTAL!

Kira: Anyways, he has like a whole line of hair products so I use some of his gel stuff, and I'm talented.

Sakura: _blech I dont even understand what i wrote in the last chapter . _

_**From: yamanekobaka **_

Crystal: I kinda do...kinda.

Sakura: Is that the last question?

Crystal: Yes

Sakura: Good! I'm outta here! -leaves-

Crystal: Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviewed, and double thanks to everyone that did the game! There's still time if you havn't done it! Loads of time! You have till the 21st so you can guess randomly, you don't have to do all of them either! Panda can't play though! And you can play if you read my other stories, I didn't make this clear, you just can only play the game once, so either play it here or on Naruto, or on Furuba if I get it on there! Oh and one more thing!

Ichigo: She just keeps on talking...

Crystal: I made poll's that are on my profile! I'm going to have one each month of 2008, excluding Jan and Feb. March is already up! I believe the question is 'Who is your favorite Sound Ninja' and I have a lot of options, any sound nin I could find! I will always put the new poll up on the first day of the month, and the poll will close on the last day of the month, so you can see the results then! And I will also put the results on my profile, so check it out please! And review! I hope I'm not asking to much...

This chapter is also dedicated to my friend Nikki!

Happy Birthday Nikki! Enjoy it while its here!


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleach AMA story thing**

**Chapter: to lazy to look up**

Crystal: _Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
The night was heavy and the air was alive  
But she couldn't find how to push through  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

Theo: Why can you sing but I can't?

Crystal: Because I'm awesome!

Theo: Right...you think that...

Crystal: _READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!_

Renji: Can we start now damn it?

Crystal: Well it's not MY fault our TV broke, so we can't play bleach wii game! -glares at Kira- 

Kira: Hey, it's not MY fault that SOMEONE decided to push me into the TV -glares at Renji-

Renji: Hey well it's not MY fault that SOMEONE stole Zabimaru and won't give him back! -glares at Crystal-

Rukia: Uhh, how are all of those thing related to each other? I mean, the only one that made sense was Crystal glaring at Kira for breaking the TV...

Crystal: Well, I was singing because I've been listing to my MP3 player instead of playing Bleach...

Kira: Renji pushed me into the TV when I walked past him! 

Renji: Crystal stole Zabimaru!

Rukia: So you pushed Kira. Of course, thats the first logical thing anyone would have done!

Renji: I know!

Everyone: O.O

Rukia: I suggest just starting the questions Crystal.

Crystal: OK! Cuz todays special guest is...I have no idea...

Rukia: Nice. Why don't you get one of your many 'monions' to do it.

Crystal: OK! HmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHm...

Everyone: -waiting in silence while glaring at Crystal-

Crystal: I know! How about YenYen?

Theo: ...to read the questions?

Crystal: Yeah!

Theo: You don't think much do you?

Crystal: Not often...it makes my brain hurt...

Theo: -sigh- How about I just read the questions

Crystal: OK!

Theo:_Light:(Singing "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects) Okay, good chapter...anyway...oh, forget, I didn't read the whole thing, I'm so sorry, forgive me. Okay, my 3 dreadful dares. 1) I dare Ichigo to sing "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects...until the band came and beats the crap out of Ichigo for stealing it. Light has permission to sing it. 2) I dare Orihime, teaming up with Matsumoto and Rukia to kick all the guys in the story in the nuts until they pop and each boy that gets kicked will say "Bloody hell, I'm a woman!", even though they will get hurt really badly. 3) Now my hateful one. I want all the girls to do a racing match, all for getting Ichigo's affections. The winner gets to have a french kiss from him...and if you don't like Ichigo, pepper spray his eyes. If you do like him...enjoy. Light: Sweet, I hope I see this. Oh, and by the way...next chaper won't be pleasent one. Ugh...okay, sayonara. _

_**From: Ultimate Soldier **_

Crystal: It's Ok you didn't read all of it, and for those who care we are apparently having a cease-fire.

Ichigo: OK I'm not doing that because I don't want random people to come and beat me up, and I don't even know that song...

Orihime: Umm...no thank you...too mean...

Matsumoto: Sounds like fun! -Hitsugaya hits her and knocks her out-

Rukia: Yeah, no thanks.

Ichigo: OK, the first one that starts doing number three I will havta hurt!

Crystal: But we gotta do at least one of the dares!

Ichigo: Damn you all to hell!

Crystal: Damn you! -stabs him with Zabimaru-

Ichigo: -falls to ground bleeding-

Renji: -doesn't notice Crystal using Zabimaru b/c hes in a glaring match with Kira-

Theo: _MOSHI MOSHI CRYSTAL-CHAN! PANDA-CHAN DUNNO WHAT TO SAY RIGHT NOW SO... PANDA-CHAN JUST GONNA SIT HERE... BORED... YEAH... PANDA-CHAN WATCHED THE BEE MOVIE LAST NIGHT! MAN WAS IT KINDA BORING! OK WELL TO EVERYONE: WHATS YA FAV MOVIE? WELL THATS ALL! BUH-BYE! Meow :3 _

_**From: Panda-chan got coffee!**_

Everyone: We answered this before!

Crystal: Crystal-chan too lazy to look up what chapter we answered it in. If it was anyone but Panda chan I would, but she can look it up herself.

Theo: _Crystal I want you and everyone there to help me beat up Gin and I'll have weapons from Resident Evil, and all the Zelda games to hand out but you guys have to give them all back, or the owner of the weapo will hunt you down(gannon will rip you limb from limb if it's his sword.) _

_**From: Akako Hama **_

Crystal: YEAH! 

Gin: ...-runs away-

Theo: _this is turning into a "say whatever u want! we'll just post what u reviewed!" kind of thing XD __**From: yamanekobaka **_

Crystal: LOL it is! I don't mind if you guys don't!

Theo: _. I'm mad at Kira...meanie...also..don't blame me for writing those questions about Gin guys...my friend has a strange obsession with Gin hurting Kira, and she doesn't have an accout. Chapter was good, I have one question that no one has thought of...I'm almost positive: What is everyone's favorite flavor of toothpaste? LOL RANDOM! __**From: Arina Kusajishi **_

Kira: Hey, it's not my fault that I don't want to get married yet! And unlike Ichigo I'm not gay!

Ichigo: That persons a girl...I think...HEY YOU JUST CALLED ME GAY DAMN IT KIRA!

Kira: Woah, slow reaction! Anyways, the gay part I was talking about Captain Gin. Go read the review Ichigo!

Ichigo: NO! CUZ YOU CALLED ME GAY! -glares at Kira-

Kira: -glares at Ichigo-

Crystal: Kira couldn't marry anyone anyways!

Kira: -stops glaring- ...why?

Crystal: Because I'm you girlfriend! Duh!

Kira: WHAT? When did I agree to this?

Crystal: You didn't, you just broke my TV. -nods head-

Kira: Thats not a good reason...

Renji: Does that mean I'm free? I'm not your boyfriend anymore?

Crystal: Exactly! I like Kira better than you right now Renji! 

Renji: I'M FREE! -does a really OOC happy dance-

Everyone: O.O

Theo: Well, we are out of questions Crystal

Crystal: THAT MEANS YOU PEOPLES GOTTA REVIEW! OK? I feel like I have something really important to say...put I got nothing...OH WAIT! Check out my polls, ok? Right now It's about Naruto but I'll make April's about Bleach! REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

**AMA: Bleach Style**

**Chapter: 15 FINALLY! **

Crystal: -avoids all of the horrid things being thrown at her- I AM REALLY SORRY GUYS! I HAVNT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! I've been busy, and not in the typing mood….but LOOK! WE GOT A NEW TV! -points at TV-

Theo: Yeah, Crystal actually saved up her money for one.

Crystal: I GOT A LAPTOP! I NAMED HIM MONSOON! AND THE ROUTERS NAME IS KETREYU! TOGETHER THEY SHALL MAKE INTERNET BABIES!

Everyone: O.o

Crystal: -starts humming to A Little Piece of Heaven by A7X-

Theo: -throws shoe at Crystal-

Crystal: OW! Umm…yeah…well I would like to thank Kuro-puuAndFaiLuvers for being cool and sending me threatening emails! Thanks to her, I have updated! She gets to be…dun dun dun…our special guest! Greetings to Kisa!

Theo: -makes Kisa randomly teleport here-

Kisa: HI! -waves obnoxiously-

Crystal: -hands Kuro questions- Yeah I had to email these to myself for multiple reasons that I'm not going to explain, and sit there and wait forever for the email to come, refreshing my page madly, so don't loose them.

Kisa: Mi won't!

Crystal: Good -sticky note falls from sky and lands on crystals head- What the… -pulls sticky note out of hair- _NOTE TO SELF: Answer the toothpaste question....._

Theo: Well that's….odd…

Crystal: Yeah….oh well! -throws sticky note over shoulder- Lets start!

Kuro: _lol this is i have a question for Noitora- why do you think your the stongest espada when your rank is number 5? _

_**From: ichirukifan**_

Noitora: …..

Crystal: -hits with shoe- That was a horrid answer! Oh well…I'm too tired to complain more than that…

Noitora: -wins-

Kuro: _What is the point of asking characters stuff if they are OOC? _

_**From: person**_

Crystal: Ummm….well….it keeps your eyes open to all the possibilities!

Theo: You stole that from a song!

Crystal: So! I don't even know what song it is! It just reminds me of Bridge to Terebithia or however its spelled and NO SPELLCHECK YOU CANNOT HELP ME!

Theo: Uh, the book is right there on your bookshelf.

Crystal: Shhhh…..

Kuro: _MOSHI MOSHI! YOU ALL JERKS! SORRY PANDA-CHAN CANT REMEMBER WHAT QUESTIONS WERE ASKED! *glares* PANDA-CHAN HATE YOU GIN ICHIMARU! YOU CURSED! SO OK OK FOR EVERYONE, WHATS YOUR FAVORITE PLACE IN DE WORLD!?!?!?! AND GIN, WHY ARE YOU CURSED!?!?!?! AND WHY YOU TORTURE PANDA-CHAN WITH YOUR CURSE! IT NOT NICE MAN! ... yeeah panda-chan got no question to tell you the truth... well buh-bye for now! Meow :3 _

_**From: Panda-chan likes... ceeeereal!**_

Gin: HOW AM I CURSED!?

Crystal: -laughs at Gin-

Everyone: Japan

Crystal: I paid them to say that…

Kuro: _why thank you for putting me in your story! ^^ _

_**From: FreeFly629**_

Crystal: You're welcome! Thank you for reviewing!

Kuro: _HI CRYSTAL-CHAN! Ok several things: 1)RANDOMNESS ROCKS -glomps crystal-chan and hands out cake- 2)Shiro and Kenny RULE -glomps both- 3)vote yes to Ichigo kissing Rukia, NO to Shiro kissing Momo 4)uh...MOMO BACK OFF SHIRO'S MINE! but momo's still awesome 5)Kenny will you at some point carry me around on your back like you do with Yachiru please? 6)can I please be a guest on the fanfic 7)if I am a guest can you please call Kira "Izuru" instead so that there's no confusion...and I think that's it...oh! 8)to Rukia and Ichigo: just admit it, your in love with each other and Ichigo I am with the few people who DON'T think your gay...ok BYEZ -Kira _

_**From: kiraandagito**_

Crystal: Ha, I think you're the guest right now. Unless I'm confused.

Kuro: -jumps on Kenpachi's back-

Kenpachi: -explodes-

Ichigo: About time…I'm not gay whatsoever

Crystal: I don't remember much from my last fourteen chapters of this story O.o

Kuro: _I realize I reviewed on 14 and then 13 but there was one more thing I fogot to put in my other one and you can only review once for chapter. My vote is Yes To Hitsugaya and No to Ichigo. Because Ichigo knows he's gay and wants a three some with Byakuya and Renji! __**From: Niji Suta-Raito**_

Crystal: *busts out into insane laughter*

Ichigo: Shut up!

Kuro: _kira: hi again crystal-chan! randomness still rocks ^_^ omg...i just readthe fanfiction rules and crap for stories...this is so screwed up. i hope noone is cruel enough to tell about this Q&A thing cuz this fanfic is so funnyand i would b so sad if it got taken off. but the no Q&A rule is so jacked ..and we changed our name(previously kiraandagito). and hi again kenny andshiro! ok...yea rly dont have any questions...cya later! .__**From: kiraanddeidara**_

Crystal: You're back! Yeah, I think it's kind of stupid that we can't do things like this. My Naruto and Fruits Basket stories were deleted because of that. I think I might start a Black Cat one O.o but I'm pretty overwhelmed right now, and It's just summer!

Kuro: _OMG lol i luv this hahaaOMG lol this is so funnyy and can i send in a question??this is forichigo...ok no offence to ppl out there but ichigo um what do u think ofrukia??!_ _**From: emo1girl**_

Ichigo: I refuse to answer that.

Crystal: Ichigo you're no fun!

Ichigo: No Crystal, you're just not creative

Crystal: …touché.

Kuro: _CRYSTAL-CHAN!AWESUM STORY!!ok i have a few questions!for ichigo:1)Y DONT JUSTCONFESS TOO RUKIA THAT U LIKE HER?!!PSH!!2)ORIHIME OR RUKIA??EH??if u dontanswer i'll shove a pie in ur face!3)what do ya think of rukia?ANSWER ORELSE!! ok time for rukia 1)Y DONT U CONFESS UR FEELINGS FOR ICHIGO? and RENJISCREW OFF!2)do u like renji more than a friend?! ok time for shirochan/momo!:ok MOMO/SHIRO CHAN JUST CONFESS UR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER we all knowu love each other!!momo:did u ever love aizen?I MEAN SHEESH HE almost KILLEDSHIRO CHAN!ok thats about it o and crystal-chan i DARE U TO STEALHYORINMARU!and and BTW kenpachi...ur just kinda wierd no offence...BUT GIN ANDSHIRO CHAN U GUYS ROCK!!_ _**From: emo1girl**_

Ichigo: Uhh…because I'm cool like that, and…Rukia, I guess. Didn't you already ask number three?

Rukia: I'm not sure what to say…questions like these are starting to get obnoxious! -slaps both Ichigo and Renji for no reason whatsoever, blaming them for the questions-

Ichigo and Renji: awwww

Crystal: Well…uh…I've lost creativity, so I'm not even giving the others a chance to say anything. I'm sorry!

Everyone else: Yay!

Kuro: _Okay I just have to say this story rocks and in chapter 9 uryu said Hn andthat is Sasuke's word not yours four eyes and i also have a question I saw apicture of a bunch of bleach guys making out and it was drawn by one of myfriends I just wanted to know if you guys would really do that and Ichigo ifyopur not Gay then ask a girl out and if you don't you are so gay._

_**From: bloodyrose1126**_

Guys: We're not gay!

Crystal: oOo, I kind of want to see that picture…

Theo: -slaps Crystal-

Crystal: OW!

Kuro: _OMG*Dies Laughing* *Comes back to life* Okay question one for Renji. Do youhave an Obsession with red headed guys. Answer truthfully I've seen thepictures on the internet. Also Gin would you marry my friend. She loves youeven though your evil. And a note to Kenpachi. You can't escape this timeonce I get you I'm tying up in my basement again._

_**From: FanGurl17**_

Renji: What!? No!

Gin: ….no thanks…

Kenpachi: ….These are getting really creepy.

Kuro: _Girl, you need to update soon. Or else ppl are gonna start flaming you orsomething. Plz update soon-ish. DX ~Kuroluver __**From: Kuro-puuAndFaiLuvers**_

Crystal: I know this took forever! I apologize to all!

Kuro: _ok i'm sorry but Karin is right too much random hurts my head anywho Ichigoare you gay for moleman XD and everyone else i dare you to hit ichigo with live tuna __**From: Plumalchemyst**_

Karin: -wins-

Ichigo: -explodes- NO

Renji: That sounds like fun! -pulls tuna out of no where and starts beating Ichigo with it-

Ichigo: AH!

Kuro: _Ugh, I already did a review for chapter 14, so I gotta go to chapter 13 inorder to review...:( Anywayz...UPDATE! Plz, I'm begging you, update, so I cankeep my sanity. __**From: Kuro-puuAndFaiLuvers**_

Crystal: I'm sorry!

Kuro: _Soi fong when will you admit you love Yoruichi!ITS SO OBVIOUS!! __**From: DAREDEVIL**_

-awkward silence-

Crystal: Yuri! Whoot!

Kuro: _Ok I've got a question for Ichigo. Well... several actually. Please don't bemad. 1)Are you in love with Grimmjaw or Aizen and if you had to choose whichone?. 2)Are you aware of all the fan storys out there about you and Ulquiorradoing um... stuff you should only do with the opposite sex. 3)If the SoulSociety were to ask you to become a captain would you? And if you did, whichsquad? We all know you would make a great captain and you and Rukia could betogether forever. You two could even made out in the captains living room. I'msure they won't mind there's a LOT of space. __**From: SteelShadowFang**_

Ichigo: No, and If I had to choose…I don't know, Grimmjaw I guess. I don't want to know. Probably, I don't know till it happens. Don't know what squad. How do you know there's a lot of space in the captains living room!?

Crystal: What happened to Renji?

Ichigo: -points at the TV where Renji had gotten his head busted through the screen-

Crystal: NO NOT MY NEW TV!

Theo: Uh hey, Crystal, we ran out of the questions you said you wanted read today.

Crystal: Oh well, I guess we're done for the day! Sorry for the OOCness and the short answers! Oh, and there are Two really big questions that I didn't feel like answering today so they will be answered in the next chapter! If you didn't see yours in this one, expect it in the next one! Thanks for waiting guys! Byebye!


End file.
